Mille morceaux
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Après le festival, les himes essayent de guérir leurs blessures
1. Chapter 1

Depuis la fin du festival des Himes, Shizuru avait pris ses distances avec toutes les himes et Natsuki. Elle était hantée par les fantômes des hommes qu'elle avait assassinés. Elle pensait en devenir en folle. A chaque coin de rue, elle voyait le visage d'une de ces personne. Elle était à bout, elle sombrait de plus en plus.

Haruka avait tenté de lui parler pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait pardonné et qu'elle s'excusait elle aussi de son comportement. Durant la conversation, la jeune femme avait eu une drôle d'impression comme si Shizuru était absente et vide de vie. Elle avait tenté de la ramener sur Terre sans y arriver. A la fin, Shizuru s'était levée d'un coup et s'était enfuie de la pièce sans un mot.

Haruka était réellement inquiète mais n'en avait parlé à personne. Lors du festival, beaucoup des jeunes femmes avaient commis des erreurs, chacunes s'étaient pardonnées mais elles avaient gardé une certaine rancune envers Shizuru. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ses amies.

Shizuru était rentrée dans un bar pour noyer sa peine, elle qui avant avait pris l'habitude de boire du thé. Maintenant son habitude était de boire une boisson alcoolisée. Grâce à cela, elle avait des moments de répits. Pourtant, ce soir-là, son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Elle revoyait ses actes et le visage de Natsuki. Elle se maudissait, la culpabilité était trop grande et la souffrance trop profonde. Elle allait commander un autre verre quand une femme l'interpella.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je vous vois ici. J'ai l'impression que vous tentez de noyer votre chagrin dans ces boissons. D'habitude ça fonctionne n'est-ce pas ?

Shizuru hocha la tête pour répondre à l'inconnue. Elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de parler.

Et ce soir non ?

Shizuru écarquilla les yeux se demandant comment la femme pouvait le savoir. Mais ne dit toujours rien.

Je le sais car ce soir malgré la quantité de verre que vous avez bu, vos yeux sont toujours tristes. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, venez avec moi et je vous promets que vos malheurs partiront en fumée.

Shizuru n'était pas le genre de personne qui suivait une inconnue pourtant maintenant tout était différent. L'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même était partie en lambeau donc au point où elle en était.

Je vous suis.

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'aida à se lever. L'inconnue posa son bras autour des hanches de Shizuru. Cette dernière fit comme ci de rien n'était. Pour une fois qu'une personne faisait attention à elle, elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Au fait, je m'appelle Haruna.

Et moi Shizuru.

Heureuse d'entendre enfin ta voix Shizuru.

Haruna avait prononcé le prénom de Shizuru en murmure près de l'oreille de cette dernière.

Elles étaient toutes les deux dehors marchant tranquillement quand une personne les bouscula. Ce qui mit Haruna en colère.

Vous pourriez faire plus attention.

C'est bon, ça arrive à tout le monde.

Hum…

La jeune personne leva enfin ses yeux sur les deux jeunes femmes et eut le souffle coupé.

Shizuru ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Shizuru fit enfin attention à la situation et leva ses yeux vitrées sur son amie.

Natsuki, ce que je fais là. Bin je sors.

Haruna sentit sa nouvelle amie tendue et décida de couper court à cette scène.

Bon, ma belle on y va.

Natsuki fut surprise par ce « ma belle » et par la façon dont cette étrangère collait son amie. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce comportement et surtout elle fut choquée de voir l'état de Shizuru. Depuis quand elle n'avait pas vu son amie et pourquoi était-elle ainsi ?

Je vais te ramener Shi…

Pas la peine Mademoiselle, elle vient avec moi. Nous avons des plans pour la soirée.

Je connais mon amie et si elle vous suit… D'ailleurs pourquoi tu la suis ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shizuru s'était de nouveau déconnectée mais la voix de Nastuki l'avait fait revenir à la réalité.

Hum… Ara qu'as-tu dit ?

Natsuki attrapa le bras de son amie pour la faire venir vers elle.

Ara. Qu'est ce qui te prend Nat ?

Ce qui me prend. Tu pestes l'alcool et tu es avec une femme qu'on ne connait pas.

D'abord, je la connais, elle s'appelle Haruna et je l'ai rencontré au Bazuka.

Bazuka ?

Oui, un endroit où je me rends tous les jours et depuis quand mon état t'intéresse ?

Shizuru ne laissa pas le temps à son ancienne amie de répondre et partit. Haruna se retourna sur Natsuki avec un sourire vainqueur.

Quand à cette dernière elle restait clouer sur place. Certes cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas vu son amie et qu'elle n'avait pas pris des nouvelles mais la voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait très froide avec Shizuru les dernières fois où elle l'avait vu. Et qu'elle avait pris ses distances. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise dans un état pareil ? Une scène lui revint en tête, celle du festival où Shizuru lui avait déclaré son amour et avait tout fait pour lui prouver. Même si les actions qu'elles avaient entreprises étaient horribles, elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle la remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide. Comment avait-elle pu rejeter son amie dans ces conditions ? Natsuki croyait être la seule à avoir souffert à cause du festival mais ce n'était pas le cas, la preuve. Elle se mit à courir pour retrouver ses amies au karaoké. Elle devait absolument leur parler.

Shizuru était assise dans un canapé, Haruna sur ses genoux qui était entrain de l'embrasser. Shizuru n'en revenait pas mais se laissait aller.

Haruna rompit le baiser, se recula et chercha un objet sous le canapé.

J'ai une surprise pour toi. Je te promets que grâce à ce truc tu vas retrouver le sourire.

Haruna sortit une petite poche, se mit à genoux devant sa table basse et installa une poudre blanche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le paradis ma belle. Regardes-moi bien et fais pareille.

Shizuru s'assit en face de sa nouvelle amie et la regarda faire. Ensuite, elle baissa sa tête sur la table et snifa la poudre. Elle n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps pour voir l'effet. Tout était merveilleux, sa douleur était partie. Elle se sentait si bien, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie ainsi. Elle avait l'impression de revenir à la vie. Elle leva les bras quand deux mains avaient soulevé son tee-shirt. Elle se laissait faire, elle était tellement bien. Deux lèvres prirent possession des siennes et des mains la caressaient. Une douce chaleur l'envahissait.

Tu sens si bon, ta peau est si douce. Hum… Je peux continuer.

Oh oui continues.

Elle avait donné son autorisation, des doigts avaient pris possession de son trésor. Elle était encore vierge, elle avait pensé que cet instant se dérouleraient avec Natsuki mais plus rien ne comptait aujourd'hui. Deux doigts la pénétrèrent ce qui la fit se cambrer et émir des bruits. Le mouvement était de plus en plus rapide, son plaisir augmentait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était au bord de l'explosion. Elle se cambra encore plus.

Je veux t'entendre ma belle. Lâches-toi, fais-moi plaisir.

Shizuru répondit à la demande Haruna et se laissa envahir par son orgasme. Tous les membres de son corps tremblaient, sa respiration était saccadée.

Ca va ?

Comme seule réponse Shizuru donna un splendide sourire à Haruna. Cette dernière ravie se cala contre le corps nu de son amante.

Tu es en retard Natsuki ?

Natsuki était rentrée en trombe dans le karaoké encore traumatisée par sa rencontre. Elle était en sueur et tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Nastuki, tu vas bien ?

Cinq minutes, Mai. Un verre d'eau.

Mai se précipita pour servir son amie, inquiète de la voir ainsi. Nastuki s'assit sur une chaise et but quelques gorgées.

Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Shizuru ?

Toutes les filles étaient intriguées de la question de Nastuki depuis le festival personne n'avait osée prononcer ce prénom.

Non pourquoi ?

Mai avait pris son courage entre deux mains pour poser cette question. Elle savait son amie sensible sur ce sujet. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour soit percé l'abcès et si Nastuki en parlait ce soir, elle n'allait pas éviter le sujet.

Je l'ai croisé ce soir. Et je ne sais pas, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude.

Il était peut-être temps que tu t'en aperçoives.

Ca avait plus fort qu' Haruka, elle ne supportait plus cette indifférence que ses amies avaient envers Shizuru.

Tu sais quelque chose Haruka ?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je te répondrai Natsuki. Cela fait des mois que tu fais ton maximum pour l'éviter et tu ne prends jamais de ses nouvelles donc je ne sais pas.

Natsuki commençait à s'énerver Haruka était au courant depuis un moment du comportement étrange de son amie et n'en avait pas fait part.

Réponds-moi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut savoir. Ok, elles sont dans la même université mais vu qu'à cause de Shizura, Haruka est morte, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait…

Tais-toi, Yukino ! Certes, je suis morte mais je suis bien en vie aujourd'hui. Et on sait très bien aujourd'hui les raisons de sa folie. Et ce n'est pas la seule à avoir péter les plombs.

Haruka fusilla du regard Mai et Mikoto. Plus personne n'osait prendre la parole.

Je suis allée la voir chez elle pour lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas et que si elle le souhaitait on pouvait devenir amie. Durant la conversation, j'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était ailleurs et n'écoutait pas un seul mot. A l'université, elle évite tout le monde et son regard est toujours lointain. D'ailleurs par moment, elle s'enfuit sans que personne ne comprenne la raison. Elle a agit de la même façon quand je suis allée la voir. Donc oui, elle ne va pas bien.

Mais pourquoi ?

Tu te fiches de moi Natsuki. Vous l'avez toute lâché et personne ne prend de ses nouvelles. Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle a la conscience tranquille après ce qu'elle a fait. Vous aussi avez fait des choses atroces certes pas pire qu'elle mais bon. En avez-vous une conscience parfaite malgré tout ? N'avez pas des remords ? Moi j'en ai à cause du jugement que j'ai porté. Ensuite imagines Mai par exemple, tu déclares ton amour à Tate et il te rejette comme une vieille chaussette, tu irais bien ?

Non.

Alors vous avez votre réponse. Je me casse.

Natsuki était anéantie, elle ne se doutait pas une seule second que son amie puisse être dans un état pareil. D'habitude Shizuru était une personne forte que rien ne pouvait atteindre mais là ce n'était pas le cas, elle était démolie. Il fallait absolument qu'elle la retrouve et qu'elle lui parle.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois plus tard, Natsuki et ses amies avaient tout tenté pour retrouver Shizuru mais ce fut un échec. Elles ne savaient plus quoi faire et où chercher. Natsuki avait vu tous ses contacts mais rien n'avait donné. C'était comme-ci Shizuru avait disparu de la Terre. Haruka avait espéré la croiser à l'université mais elle avait appris que Shizuru avait donné sa démission sans donner d'adresse.

Elles étaient toutes désemparées.

« Que va-t-on faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Natsuki, peut-être qu'on devrait appeler ses parents ? »

Natsuki se releva d'un bond. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu cette idée plus tôt? Elle alla vers son ordinateur pour trouver des Fujino dans la ville Kyoto. Elle tomba sur une seule famille. Trop simple pensa-t-elle. Pourtant, elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

« Fujino à l'appareil. »

Bonjours, Monsieur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'appelle car je suis à la recherche d'une amie. Elle se nomme Shizuru et j'aimerai savoir si vous êtes de sa famille ».

« Shizuru vous dites. Ha oui, c'est ma nièce. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux joindre ses parents ? »

« Malheureusement Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas que je refuse mais les parents de Shizuru sont morts quand elle était encore enfant. »

Natsuki n'était pas au courant comment son amie avait-elle pu lui cacher cela ? Quand elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle ne savait rien d'elle. Jamais, elle n'avait pris le temps de l'interroger sur son passé et sur sa vie. Pourtant Shizuru savait tout d'elle. Encore une fois, elle culpabilisait.

« Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas au courant. » »

« Vous savez, je ne crois pas que Shizuru vous en aurez parlé. C'est un souvenir trop douloureux pour elle. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus par respect. »

« Je comprends Monsieur. Mais dites-moi, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ou eu de ses nouvelles. »

« Ma nièce n'a pas de contact avec nous. Encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous donner les raisons mais c'est de notre faute. »

« D'accord merci quand même. Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée, je ne vais pas abuser de vous une seconde de plus. »

« Mademoiselle, j'aimerai vous dire une chose importante. Je pense que si vous m'appelez, c'est que ma nièce a dû disparaitre. Sachez que si elle ne souhaite pas être retrouvée, vous ne pourrez pas trouver sa piste. Elle est extrêmement douée pour se cacher. Et sachez aussi que Shizuru a un passé très lourd derrière elle, elle n'a pas eu une vie facile bien au contraire. Donc faites attention car elle est très sensible. Si vous la retrouvez, je vous demanderai de prendre soin d'elle car elle mérite d'être heureuse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Natsuki se sentait encore plus coupable. Son amie n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance et elle elle était restée ancrée dans ses problèmes sans faire attention à la souffrance de celle qu'elle aimait. Méritait-elle l'amour de Shizuru ? Devait-elle arrêter de la chercher ? Cela était hors de question, Shizuru avait besoin de son aide et elle ferait son maximum pour la lui apporter. Elle la retrouverait, c'était certain.

Tokyo, Shizuru était entrain de se rhabiller, elle avait le regard perdu sur le lit où se trouvait une femme qui devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Elle s'aperçut que cette dernière la fixait. Du coup, elle se reprit pour lui rendre ce sourire.

« Vous avez été formidable cette nuit, vous savez. »

« Ara, vous me dites cela à chaque fois. »

« C'est que c'est la vérité. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas payé la totalité. »

La femme se leva jusqu'à son sac et sortit une liasse de billet. Elle les tendit à Shizuru qui se mit à les compter directement.

« Ara. Vous me donnez trop. Je ne puis accepter. »

« Gardez tout. Votre service me satisfait donc je peux bien vous offrir un peu plus. »

« Ara. Dans ce cas, je vous en suis très reconnaissante. »

« Shizuru puis-je me permettre de vous dire quelque chose ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Vous devriez arrêter de prendre les saletés que vous prenez. Vous êtes encore jeune et avez toute la vie devant vous. Alors je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous. »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Certes, sa vie était un vrai foutoir, rempli de déchéance, vente et usage de stupéfiants, prostituions, cambriolage… Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre autrement sans retomber dans la douleur.

La femme voyant Shizuru absente, s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« J'aurais dû me taire. Je suis désolée. »

« Ara, ce n'est rien. Je dois y aller, appelez-moi si vous souhaitez que je revienne. Vous avez mon téléphone. »

« Ah oui ! Pouvez-vous venir dimanche soir ? »

« Mari absent ? »

« Oui, il part pour un séminaire de quelques jours. J'aimerai profiter de vous durant ce temps ? »

« Vous savez que je ne fais pas sur plusieurs jours. »

« Je sais oui. Je ne suis pas votre seule cliente à mon grand regret. »

« Ne dites pas cela. Si vous me voyez tous les jours, je peux vous dire que vous tenterez par tous les moyens de vous échapper. »

« Que de sottises qui sortent d'une si belle bouche. Embrassez-moi plutôt. »

Shizuru s'accapara des lèvres de la femme et se recula.

« A dimanche ».

Elle alla directement dans sa voiture en soupirant. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne dose pour pouvoir gérer sa journée. Elle fouilla dans la boite à gant et prit une dose de drogue. Quand cela fut fait, elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« C'est moi. Tu veux que je me rende où ? »

« Déjà, on dit bonjours mon amour. As-tu passé une bonne nuit sans moi à tes côtés ? Moi, non car tu m'as terriblement manqué. »

« Ara, ara. Je suis très fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, tu sais. »

« Je comprends. Retrouves-moi devant la banque de la 34éme avenue. »

« Ara, j'arrive. Apporte-moi un thé. »

« Très bien. A de suite mon ange. »

« Hum. »

Shizuru raccrocha, elle cala sa tête contre le repose tête et ferma ses yeux quelques instants. Elle vit le visage de Natsuki qui lui souriait puis elle se rappela du goût de ses lèvres. Des lèvres si délicieuses. Une larme perlait, ce souvenir lui faisait trop de mal. Elle avait tant perdu lors de ce festival et aujourd'hui qu'avait-elle ? Oui, elle avait de l'argent, ses doses, des vêtements, à manger, une belle demeure, Haruna mais ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, elle ne l'avait pas. Que c'était douloureux. Elle secoua la tête, elle devait absolument se reprendre car dans une demi-heure, elle avait une mission à réussir et pas une petite mission. Du coup, elle reprit de la poudre pour se ressaisir. Elle démarra la voiture et retrouva Haruna.

« Ara, je suis là . »

« Tu m'as manquée. »

« Ara, quand le travail nous appelle, on répond. »

Elles s'embrassèrent pour se dire réellement bonjour. Haruna prit la main de son amante et se dirigea dans un petit bar.

« Les autres vont arriver. On doit tous rentrer avec cinq minutes d'écart. On se met dans une file d'attente en attendant que tout le monde soit présent. Quand cela est fait, on dégaine. Tout devrait se passer au mieux enfin j'espère. »

« Ara, moi aussi. »

« Allez, c'est à moi de rentrer en place. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Shizuru regarda Haruna rentrer dans la banque. Puis fixa son regard sur sa montre pour voir combien de temps, il lui restait.

Au bout de dix minutes, elle ajusta sa veste mit ses lunettes de soleils et alla ouvrir son coffre de voiture. Elle souleva le tapis et mit quelques armes dans son sac. Elle commença à se diriger vers la banque quand un homme l'arrêta.

« Stop, on s'est fait avoir. Viens avec moi. »

« Ara, Taki. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Viens au bar, vite. »

A ce moment-là, plusieurs voitures de police arrivèrent et se stoppèrent devant la banque.

- Putain, je te jure Shizuru. Si je chope celui qui nous a dénoncés va avoir à faire avec moi.

- « Ara, que va-t-on faire ? »

- « On va attendre pour le moment d'avoir une ouverture pour les sortir de là. »

- « Ara d'accord. »

Trente minutes plus tard, les policiers étaient toujours devant la banque. Les amis de Shizuru avaient pris des otages et tentaient de perdre du temps pour que Shizuru et Taki trouvent une solution. Mais pour le moment, tout était bloqué.

« Les journalistes, ils ne manquaient plus qu'eux. »

« Ara, cette histoire se déroule au plus mal. J'espère que ça ne va pas empirer. »

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur peut-on vous interroger ? »

« Ara, si ça peut empirer. Oui évidemment. »

A Fuuta, Natsuki, Mai et Mikoto étaient tranquillement devant la télévision. Cela faisait un moment, qu'elles ne s'étaient pas reposées entre les cours et leur recherche, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps.

« Flash spécial de Tokyo. Mesdames et messieurs, depuis une demi-heure, notre prestigieuse banque Pelletier vit une terrible histoire. En effet, des terroristes ont pris le personnel et des habitués en otage. Nous avons pu avoir le témoignage d'un couple qui était tranquillement assis dans un bar quand les policiers sont arrivés.

« Mademoiselle, avez-vous été choquée de voir ces policiers arrivés ? »

« Ara. Oui car tout se passait tranquillement quand ils sont arrivés. Je suis sûre que c'est une erreur de leur part. »

Natsuki avait relevé son regard sur la télévision ayant reconnu la voix de Shizuru.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas possible. Mai regarde c'est Shizuku. »

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle passe à la télé. Surtout que ça se passe à Tokyo. »

« Ca signifie qu'elle est à Tokyo. On doit y aller immédiatement. »

« Mais on a les cours. »

« Mai, le plus important, c'est de retrouver Shizuru. Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je préviens les autres. On va partir toute ensemble, on pourra recouvrir plus de terrain ainsi. Car même si elle vit à Tokyo, c'est une grande ville. On pourra pas la trouver si vite que ça. »

« Ok appelles les autres, dans une heure chez moi. »

A Tokyo, après avoir répondu aux journalistes, Shizuru et Taki avaient réfléchi à un plan mais lorsqu'ils en avaient réussi à trouver un, cela était trop tard. Les policiers avaient réussi à arrêter Haruna et les autres. Avec beaucoup de dégâts d'ailleurs, Haruna avait pris une balle au ventre et deux de leurs amis étaient ressortis de la banque les deux pieds devant.

Shizuru était dépitée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Taki lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait surtout pas aller à l'hôpital sous risque d'être interroger par les policiers. Il lui avait aussi dit que si elle était interrogée, cela aurait pris des heures et les policiers auraient remarqué qu'elle avait des soucis avec certaines substances. Du coup, elle était retournée chez elle pour se faire quelques lignes. Une heure après, elle reçut un coup de téléphone. Une cliente voulait la voir le soir même. Elle avait accepté au moins elle pourrait s'occuper et en réfléchissant, elle décida d'appeler la cliente de la veille pour accepter de rester avec elle le temps de l'absence de son mari. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas seule. Elle se dit que certes vendre son corps était peut-être dégradant mais par moment, cela avait de bon côté.

Dimanche, cela fait quatre jours que Natsuki et ses amies étaient à Tokyo. Elles avaient trouvé un hôtel pas très cher et avaient mis un planen place pour tenter de retrouver Shizuru le plus vite possible. Elles avaient prévenu l'école de leur absence.

Shizuru était dans sa voiture, elle fumait une cigarette en vérifiant sa réserve de drogue pour les prochains jours étant satisfaite, elle baissa sa paire de lunette et démarra pour se rendre en ville. Elle devait faire en sorte que ces quelques jours se déroulent au mieux. Elle avait réservé plusieurs restaurants au cas où sa cliente souhaiterait manger à l'extérieur.

Elle sortit de sa voiture pour faire quelques achats, elle devait acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements pour surprendre son habituée. Elle alla aussi chez un chocolatier pour prendre quelques chocolats, elle connaissait les goûts de sa clientèle par cœur et faisait un maximum pour les satisfaire. Ensuite, elle se dirigea chez un fleuriste quand elle entendit une personne l'appelait. Elle se retourna pour distinguer la propriétaire de la voix mais elle ne la vit pas. Du coup, elle continua son chemin en se pressant un peu plus. L'heure tournait très vite et elle n'avait pas une second perdre. Il lui restait encore quelques courses à faire.

Au bout d'une heure, elle était dans sa voiture quand elle entendit de nouveau son prénom. Elle se demandait si elle n'hallucinait pas car en réfléchissant ses amis et ses clients ne l'appelleraient jamais ainsi dans la rue. C'était beaucoup trop risquer, elle prit une dose de poudre blanche, une cigarette et démarra pour se rendre enfin chez sa fidèle cliente.

« Natsuki, je te promets je l'ai vu. »

« Où l'as-tu vu ? Tu as tenté de l'appeler ? »

« Je les vis dans une rue que je devais vérifier. Je l'ai appelé mais il y avait tellement de monde que je doute qu'elle m'ait entendue. J'ai tenté de la retrouver mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je pense qu'on devrait vérifier cette rue plus souvent. »

« Quel genre d'endroit, c'est ? «

« A vrai dire, je n'étais pas surprise de la voir dans ce lieu. C'est le quartier des riches, je crois. »

« Merci, Mai. Je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'on se regroupe dans ce genre d'endroit. A de suite. »

Shizuru était devant la demeure de sa clientèle, elle réajusta ses vêtements, se recoiffa un peu et sonna à la porte.

« Shizuru, je suis contente de vous voir. »

« Moi aussi. »

Shizuru s'approcha de son habitué et l'embrassa tendrement. La femme s'approcha un peu plus de Shizuru pour se blottir dans ses bras.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là. Vos baisers me font toujours un effet remarquable. »

La soirée se passa sans encombre, Shizuru remplissait son rôle à merveille. Pourtant à un moment donné, elle ressentait le besoin de s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour prendre une dose. Elle tentait de respirer et de ne pas transpirer.

« Shizuru vous sentez vous bien ? »

Shizuru se sentait de plus en plus mal. Son corps tremblait, sa peau transpirait. En plus, elle commençait à angoisser. Elle revoyait ses meurtres puis Natsuki.

« Na…Natsuki pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Shiruzu que se passe-t-il ? »

La femme prit la prostituée dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, elle appela une de ses servante et lui demanda de faire couler un bain. Quand cela fut fait, elle porta Shizuru, la déshabilla et la mit dans la baignoire.

« Shizuru, je vous en supplie reprenez-vous. »

« Na…Natsuki, c'est toi. »

« Non, c'est moi Atumi. »

Au bout d'un moment, les tremblements de Shizuru se calmèrent un minimum. Quand, elle reprit un peu ses esprits. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans le lit d'Atumi et dans ses bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois que vous avez fait une crise de manque. Je vous avais pourtant prévenue. Je me suis vraiment inquiété ».

« Ara. Je vais aller me rafraichir un peu. »

Shizuru alla fouiller dans son sac pour prendre sa dose. Mais Atumi n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Vous pourriez être heureuse mais vous vous détruisez. »

« C'est la seule chose qui me tient en vie. Désolée, je reviens. »

La droguée alla dans la salle de bain pour se refaire une santé. Quand, elle eut l'esprit enfin calmée, elle retourna dans la chambre. Pourtant, elle se sentait honteuse, honteuse de ne pas avoir pu tenir le temps de son travail, honteuse que sa cliente l'aie vu ainsi. Elle n'en menait pas large.

« Shizuru parlez moi. »

« Ara. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je crois que je devrais mieux rentrer. Je ne vous ferai pas payer pour cette soirée. Oubliez mon numéro de téléphone, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. »

Shizuru était entrain se rhabiller quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi et je ne vous poserai plus la question. Mais je refuse de vous laisser partir. Vous êtes la première personne que je paie pour ce genre de chose et si je l'ai fait c'est que quand je vous ai vu j'ai eu l'impression de vivre. C'est pour cette raison aussi que je vous appelle si souvent. Donc non, vous ne partez pas, non je n'oublie pas votre numéro et oui je vais vous payer pour le temps que vous restez ici. Ne discutez surtout pas, c'est ainsi. »

Shizuru n'en revenait pas, elle se retourna pour embrasser sa cliente. Elle la plaqua contre le lit tout en continuant son baiser. Sa main se faufila sous haut pour lui caresser la peau. Elle enleva son haut ainsi que celui d' Atumi. Ensuite ses mains glissèrent le long de son ventre pour défaire le pantalon de sa cliente. Quand tout vêtement fut ôté, Shizuru commença de douce caresse sur le trésor d'Atumi ensuite elle introduit ses doigts pour faire gémir encore plus sa partenaire. Elle la sentait trembler et cela la ravissait. Elle aimait voir ses clientes atteindre l'orgasme. Quand, elle entendit enfin Atumi gémir, elle la serra dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur le front.

« Ara. Aujourd'hui c'est gratuit. Cette soirée est rien que pour toi et moi. »

« Shizu… »

Elle coupa Atumi en l'embrassant.

« Ne dis rien, c'est un cadeau. »

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru et Atumi furent réveillées par l'entrée du mari de cette dernière.

« Comment oses-tu me faire cela ? Je savais bien que je devais te mentir car je doutais ton infidélité. »

Il s'approcha du lit pour faire sortir Shizuru, elle l'attrapa par le poigné sans douceur.

« Comment vous pouvez souiller ma femme ainsi ? Vous n'êtes qu'une trainée. »

Se contrôlant plus, il frappa Shizuru au visage si violement que le coup la fit tomber au sol, sa tête cognant un meuble. L'homme était habité par la haine et il frappa encore Shizuru.

« Arrêtes mais tu es fou. Arrêtes, je te dis. »

L'homme se retourna sur sa femme et l'attrapa par la tête.

« A ton tour, sale chienne. Je vais te faire payer tes actes. »

Il avait fait lever sa main pour la frapper mais son geste fut arrêter par Shizuru qui l'assomma avec un vase. L'homme perdit connaissance.

« Oh mon dieu, Shizuru, tu l'as tuée. Que va-t-on faire ? »

« Il… Non…Il ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible. »

« Shizuru, je ne sens pas son pouls. Pars au plus vite, la servante a dû appeler la police sous sa fureur. »

« Ce… Je… Pourquoi ? »

« Regardes-moi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'entends. Ce n'est pas la première qu'il lève la main sur moi. Tu m'as sauvé d'accord ? »

« Je…J'ai tué. Oh mon dieu. »

« Reprends-toi. Immédiatement, je te couvre. Pars, je t'appellerai pour te donner de mes nouvelles mais tu dois fuir. »

Shizuru prit ses affaires et partit dans sa voiture. Elle démarra en trombe, elle était complètement déboussolée, comment avait-elle pu ôter la vie une nouvelle fois ? Comment pourrait-elle survivre à ce drame ? Ce n'était pas possible, la douleur n'allait jamais donc partir. Elle stoppa sa voiture dans son quartier favori. Elle regarda son visage pour voir s'il était marqué. Réponse positive. Elle posa sa main sur son crâne pour sentir du sang coulé. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se soigner ? Ses membres tremblaient, elle se baissait pour chercher une nouvelle dose. Elle devait absolument se calmer. Elle prit ses lunettes de soleil et se les posa sur son nez. Il fallait qu'elle cache les marques de son visage. Elle sortit de sa voiture pour se rendre dans un bar pour boire un thé.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note : Durant le festival, Reito n'existait pas. C'était un autre personnage qui était le grand méchant loup garou. C'est plus simple pour moi^^_

Elle était assise depuis un certain temps quand un serveur lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle voulait lui hurler son mal être, le supplier de la tuer, de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Pourtant, elle lui répondit que tout allait bien, qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Quand il partit, elle reprit le court de ses pensées. Mettre fin à ses souffrances, c'était peut-être la solution. Faire ce que plusieurs fois, elle envisageait mais le courage lui avait manqué. Peut-être que ce dernier drame était celui de trop, celui qui lui donnerait la force d'appuyer sur la gâchette ou de prendre la dose de trop. Elle se leva résolu, paya son thé et donnant un pourboire.

Elle marchait dans la rue sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Quand, elle percuta une personne. Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ara, je suis désolée. J'étais ailleurs. »

« Shi…Shizuru ! »

Shizuru leva son regard sur la personne et reconnut Natsuki. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses membres recommencèrent à trembler, ses larmes couler.

« Natsuki, désolée. »

Shizuru se mit courir le plus vite possible pour fuir sa damnation. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir rencontrer Natsuki surtout après ce nouveau meurtre. Elle fonçait tout droit ne calculant personne. Quand deux bras l'arrêtèrent et se serrèrent autour d'elle.

« Shizuru, c'est Mai. »

« Lâches-moi. »

« Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. On est venue te chercher. »

Shizuru réussit à s'échapper et reprit sa course.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'elle fuyait. Elle stoppa sa course quand elle vit l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sur un pont, en dessous des pierres et de l'eau. Serait-ce le moment ? Oui sans aucun doute. Elle monta sur pont, leva ses bras, prit une respiration et sentit ses pieds décollés. Enfin sa souffrance allait partir, enfin la vie allait lui sourire, elle pourrait respirer. Pourtant, elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle sentit ses pieds atterrir sur le béton. Elle n'avait pas chuté que se passait-il ?

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu sauter ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Natsuki, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Je… Laisses-moi. Je ne peux plus vivre ici. »

Shizuru tentait de se débattre, de s'échapper de l'étreinte de son ancienne amour. Elle pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

« Laisses-moi mourir, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas à quoi ressemble ma vie. Ce que j'ai vécu et ce que je vis. J'ai tué tant d'hommes et leur mort me pèse trop. Ce matin encore, oh mon dieu, ce matin encore, j'ai tué un homme. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Non, je ne peux pas. »

Shizuru s'écroula, elle n'avait plus la force de lutter, plus la force de garder ses douleurs pour elle-même.

« Quoi que je prenne, quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à fuir leur visage. Ils me poursuivent à chaque instant, je n'ai pas un moment de répit. Plus rien ne fait. Je ne peux plus respirer, j'étouffe dans ce monde. J'ai tout perdu »

« Je suis là Shizuru. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, plus jamais. Tu m'entends. »

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. J'ai signé mon arrêt de mort. Alors autant que je choisisse le moment où je vais quitter ce monde. «

« Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles. Tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras. Où se trouve ma Shizuru battante ? Celle qui n'avait peur de rien ? »

« Elle n'est plus là et je doute qu'elle est réellement existée. Désolée mais en tout cas, celle que tu cherches n'est pas dans ce monde. Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour rien. »

Shizuru avait été choquée par les propos de Natsuki, elle avait le droit d'être humaine, d'avoir des faiblesses pourtant son ancienne amie le refusait. Que le monde était cruel et l'être humain terrifiant. Elle se releva et fit demi-tour.

« Tu devrais repartir. Tu t'es basée sur une image qui est fausse. Je suis comme tout le monde. »

Natsuki se rendit comte qu'elle avait encore blessée son amie. Que devait-elle pour se rattraper ? Elle ne voulait pas voir Shizuru partir de nouveau. Elle se mit à ses côtés.

« Où que tu ailles, j'irai. Je t'ai dit que je te laissais pas alors je le ferai pas. Mai préviens les autres qu'on la retrouvait. Je vous appelle. »

« Très bien par contre fais attention à elle. Elle est vraiment fragile et je crois qu'à tout moment, elle peut s'effondrer. »

Shizuru n'avait pas écouté les deux jeunes, elle s'était refermée sur elle. Elle repensait à l'accident du matin, il fallait qu'elle téléphone à Taki dès qu'elle serait chez elle. Elle devait absolument qu'elle le prévienne des nouveaux faits et lui demandait qu'il se renseigne sur le mari de sa cliente.

Elle se trouvait devant sa voiture, ouvrit la porte et s'installa derrière le volant. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Natsuki s'était aussi installée dans sa voiture. Elle enleva enfin ses lunettes, se pencha sur sa boite à gant quand elle remarqua deux jambes. Comme un automate, elle sortit simplement.

« Ara. Tu peux replier tes jambes. »

Natsuki obéit mais quand elle vit le visage de son amie, elle fut prise d'effroi. Pourtant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Shizuru se remit correctement sur son siège et s'alluma une cigarette. Natsuki n'aimait pas que son amie fume.

- « Pourquoi as-tu ses marques sur ce visage ? »

« Ara. Rien. »

« Ce n'est pas rien. Peux-tu m'expliquer ? »

« Bin, tu sais. Atumi, son mari mécontent, un coup »

« Shizuru mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Natsuki ne comprenait plus rien, Shizuru lui parlait comme-ci elle était au courant de tout alors qu'au contraire, elle ne savait rien.

« Ara. Je te parle de ce qui s'est déroulé comme tu me l'as demandé. »

« Mais pourquoi ce mari n'était pas content ? Et que signifie ce coup ? »

« On arrive. On en parlera plus tard si cela te dérange pas. J'aimerai prendre une douche et passais un coup de téléphone. »

Natsuki acquiesça de la tête se demandant si son amie faisait réellement attention à sa personne.

« Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux aller dans la chambre. J'arrive. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Me faire un thé. »

Au moins, cela n'avait pas changé. Pensa Natsuki.

« Où se trouve la chambre ? »

« Au fond du couloir, troisième porte à droite. »

Shizuru se servit son thé et se dirigea sue la terrasse. Elle prit son téléphone et se positionna contre la rambarde. Elle n'avait pas que remarqué que Natsuki la surveillait.

« Taki, ici c'est moi. »

« Désolée de te déranger mais je voulais te parler des derniers événements. Hier soir, j'étais chez ma cliente tout s'est bien déroulée jusqu'à ce matin. Son mari est arrivé et nous a vues dans leur lit conjugal. Du coup, il m'a sauté dessus et m'a frappé. J'ai plusieurs marques sur le visage et je pense aussi sur le corps. Donc comme, tu peux le comprendre, je ne pourrais pas accepter des clientes pour le moment. «

« Oui, je me suis défendue et je crois que j'ai tué le mari. J'aimerai que tu vérifies pour moi. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu touches à la femme. Elle n'y est pour rien donc ça ne sert à rien de l'exterminer. »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« D'accord, si jamais elle me dénonce, je te laisserai agir. »

Natsuki était toute blême. Elle avait certaines réponses à certaines questions. Shizuru se prostituait et ce matin, elle a été battue par un mari jaloux. Elle devait absolument faire son maximum pour aider la femme qu'elle aime.

« Tu peux passer ce soir pour m'apporter des doses pour une semaine. J'aimerai éviter de sortir. »

« A ce soir. »

Shizuru raccrocha sans voir Natsuki, elle se laissa tomber contre la rambarde. Elle était épuisée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Comment je vais pouvoir m'en sortir ? J'aurais dû mettre fin à mes jours juste après le festival. »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Natsuki. Pourtant, elle s'en rendit compte quand deux bras la prirent et la serrèrent.

« Je suis là maintenant ma Shizuru. Et moi, je vais t'aider. Je te promets que tu vas t'en sortir. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui se déroule dans ma vie. »

« Dis-moi alors. Racontes-moi tout. Enlève ce poids de tes épaules. Je t'en supplie. »

« Je ne peux pas, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. »

Shizuru se releva, ne supportant pas être dans les bras de Natsuki. Au contact de cette dernière, elle avait l'impression de brûler.

« Ara, je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié de Natsuki. Ma vie est telle qu'elle est. »

« Je n'ai pas pitié. »

Shizuru se mit à rire sur ces paroles.

« Natsuki n'a plus fait attention à moi depuis bien longtemps alors pourquoi voudrait-elle être présente ? »

« Je… »

« Ne dis rien. Tu devrais t'en aller maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas. Dans le passé, je t'ai abandonné, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Je n'ai pas mérité ton amitié, ni ton amour. Tu avais besoin d'une épaule et je t'ai refusé la mienne… »

« Silence. Je ne veux pas entendre les mots qui vont sortir de ta bouche. Tu es dans ma demeure et celle d' Haruna alors sors d'ici. »

Natsuki ne bougea pas, elle s'était faite une promesse et ferait son maximum pour aider Shizuru. Elle fixa son amour dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa détermination. Shizuru allait parler mais une sonnette la stoppa. Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et vit des agents de police.

« Mademoiselle Fujino ? »

« Ara, c'est moi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous avons des questions à vous poser. »

« Je vous en prie entrer. »

Les policiers s'installèrent dans le salon, Natsuki les avait rejoints. Elle était ici pour écouter les questions et comprendre la position de Shizuru.

« Vous êtes une amie de Haruna ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Savez-vous qu'elle a été arrêtée ? »

« Ara, je ne le savais pas. »

Natsuki put voir l'hypocrisie sur le visage de son amie et surtout le mensonge qu'elle avait sortie.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est au poste et vous ne vous inquiétez pas son absence ? »

« Ara, elle est libre et fait ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'absente, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer que vous l'ayez arrêté. D'ailleurs, serait-ce trop demander de connaître la cause de son arrestation ? »

Encore des mensonges. Natsuki s'interrogeait sur les raisons qui poussaient Shizuru à mentir.

« Il y a plusieurs jours, elle tentait un hold up dans une banque avec d'autres individus. Voilà les causes de son arrestation. Nous aimerions savoir si vous étiez au courant de ses intentions ? »

« Ara quelle question. Je n'étais point au courant, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ses projets. »

« Que savez-vous d'elle ? Et comment pouvez-vous vivre dans un luxe pareil ? »

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Elle est assez réservée et parle peu d'elle. Ensuite pour répondre à votre deuxième question, si nous avons les moyens de vivre ainsi, c'est parce que je travaille pour une entreprise et je gagne très bien ma vie. »

« Peut-on avoir le nom de votre patron ? »

« Ara, il se nomme Reito Kanzaki. Voulez-vous que je l'appelle ? »

« Ca ira. Nous le ferons nous-mêmes. «

Shizuru garda son masque pour ne pas émettre de doutes sur elle. Elle savait que Reito la couvrirait sachant que c'était son vrai patron mais plus le temps passait plus elle ressentait le manque. Elle faisait son maximum pour contrôler ses tremblements, elle priait pour que les policiers parent au plus vite.

Les policiers avaient remarqué le changement chez Shizuru. Ils devaient sauter sur l'occasion.

« Avez-vous un problème ? »

« Ara, non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être interroger et la situation de mon amie m'inquiète. »

« Nous le comprenons. Nous aurons d'autres questions à vous poser. J'espère que vous avez encore quelques minutes à nous consacrer. »

« Ara, je vous écoute. »

Natsuki avait écouté chaque mot prononcer. Elle voyait le masque de son amour mais elle s'était aperçue des tremblements et ne connaissait pas les raisons. Il fallait absolument qu'elle ait une conversation avec Shizuru dès le départ des policiers. En plus, elle devait absolument connaître la cause de tous ces mensonges.

« Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée Mademoiselle. Nous sommes désolés de ce dérangement. »

« Ara, bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Shizuru ne faisait pas attention à la présence de son ancienne amie, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle avait besoin de prendre une douche et de se calmer. L'interrogatoire des policiers l'avait stressé et épuisé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, entra et défit ses vêtements. Elle examina son corps pour voir plusieurs bleus.

« Ara, il ne m'a pas loupé. J'en ai pour un moment, je vais m'ennuyer vraiment. »

Au bout d'une heure, elle sortit de la douche, se mit un petit débardeur et un boxeur. Elle releva ses cheveux et les attacha avec un bâton. Elle sortit et alla se préparer à manger, elle se croyait seule du coup avant d'aller dans la cuisine, elle s'approcha d'un petit meuble pour chercher une petite poche. Cela trouvé, elle l'ouvrit, mit de la poudre sur le meuble et snifa.

« Tu es folle. »

Natsuki accourut près de son amour et lui prit la poche. Elle alla vers l'évier et renversa le contenu. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas de reste, elle fit couler l'eau.

« Comment peux-tu te détruire de la sorte ? «

Shizuru ne répondit pas, elle s'assit tout simplement sur son canapé attendant les effets de la drogue. Petit à petit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle commençait à se sentir mieux, à oublier la journée compliquée et sa vie.

« Shizuru, je suis là. Réponds-moi. »

« Ara, Natsuki me parle. »

« Oui, je te parle. »

Natsuki était à bout de nerfs, elle voyait son amour comme jamais. Un sourire avait prit possession de son visage mais il était faux.

« Ara chaque fois Natsuki vient me voir mais d'habitude, elle est plus gentille avec moi. »

« Shizuru qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est la première fois que je viens ici. »

« Ara si Natsuki le dit. Mais pourquoi me parle-t-elle méchamment ? «

« Pourquoi mais je rêve. Tu as été battue, je vois bien les marques sur ton visage et sur ton corps, tu prends de la poudre, des flics sont venus t'interroger et tu leur as menti et là tu me demandas pourquoi je te parle ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Rien. »

Shizuru était épuisée, elle n'avait pas pu savourer les effets de sa potion magique. Elle ne pouvait pas se détendre et en fut agacer. Elle se releva mais des vertiges lui vinrent. Elle porta sa main sur son front puis se rassit. Son esprit lui renvoyait les images du festival, les meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux pour se recentrer. Mais le pire commença, elle ressentait le sang des cadavres, leurs yeux grands ouverts puis la réaction de Natsuki. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ne supportait pas ces images. Elle se leva d'un bond et courut dans la salle de bain. Elle tira tous les tiroirs des meubles et jeta le contenu par terre. Nastuki arriva et vit son amour s'énerver sur tout ce qui lui tombait dans les mains. Mais pourquoi dans la salle de bain, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle voulut l'arrêter mais un tiroir la stoppa, elle recula pour ne pas se le prendre. Shizuru s'arrêta enfin et prit un papier qu'elle déplia, son trésor comme elle disait. Jamais, elle n'avait utilisé ce trésor mais en cette fin de journée, le désespoir était trop grand. Elle sortit de la pièce, alla dans le cuisine et se servit une tasse de thé.

Natsuki angoissait, elle avait vu son amour péter un plomb et se calmait trop vite pour partir dans la cuisine avec un truc dans les mains.

« Que tiens-tu ? »

« La fin de mes tourments. »

« Donnes-le moi. »

« Non, je dois en finir. Je n'en peux plus de voir ces images se répéter dans me têtes. »

Natsuki n'autorisait pas Shizuru à partir de ce monde, il était hors de question. Shizuru était celle qui l'avait aidé sans rien demander, celle qui lui avait tant apporté. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de vivre dans ce monde sans son amour, certes c'était égoïste mais c'était ainsi. Elle agrippa le bras de Shizuru et la força à ouvrir la main, un cachet s'y trouvait. Elle le prit et la jeta par terre. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Shizuru de le récupérer qu'elle le piétina.

« Maintenant, tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas vivre et t'en sortir, je vais tout faire pour toi. Au bout d'un moment, tes problèmes se règleront et ta vie changera. Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Shizuru était à bout de nerfs, Natsuki l'empêchait de mettre ses plans à terme, elle fixa Natsuki avec un regard noir qui pourrait faire frémir n'importe qui même Natsuki. Shizuru s'approcha d'elle pour la gifler.

« Tu as détruit ma vie, si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, j'aurais pu être heureuse. Vivre une vie sans encombre comme je l'avais décidé. Je voulais faire table rase du passé, oublier mon enfance, oublier mes parents et toi tu es venue. Ta souffrance me renvoyait la mienne mais je t'aimais et quoi je fasse je ne pouvais changer cet amour. Puis cette histoire du festival, le mal est rentré en moi et m'a fait pété les plombs tout ça à cause de toi encore. Si j'ai tué, c'est de ta faute car je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Ensuite, tu m'as rejeté, tu as agi comme ci tu me connaissais pas. J'étais détruite mais ton ignorance à enfoncer le clou et maintenant tu m'empêches de tout effacer. Je te hais, tu m'entends JE TE HAIS. »

Durant son discours, Shizuru avait détruit tout ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés, elle avait les mains en sang et transpirait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tout exploser, elle lâchait sa souffrance comme jamais.

« Tu sais le pire, mes parents ont été assassinés sous mes yeux quand j'étais enfant. Leurs assassins ont fait preuve de la plus grande perversité et moi je voyais tout ça. Ils riaient de la douleur qui donnait puis par moment, ils posaient leur regard sur moi comme pour me narguer. J'étais qu'une petite fille et n'avait pas la force de les aider. A la suite de ce drame, ma famille a essayé de me soutenir mais elle était incapable. A mon adolescence, je suis parti à Fuuka et j'ai pu voir le bout du tunnel mais la grande Natsuki a fait son apparition. Puis pour venger la mort de ta mère, tu as fait des recherches, je le savais et j'ai voulu d'aider. J'ai enquêté de mon côté, toutes les himes étaient recherchées par ta mère depuis leur enfance. Sais-tu qu'à la base on était plus de 13 himes mais les autres ont été enfermées, torturées et tuées. Et celle qui menait les expériences étaient ta mère. J'ai appris que ta mère avait fait tuer mes parents pour me récupérer. Tout est de la faute des Kuga, tout est de ta faute. Comment veux-tu que je supporte ton aide et ton visage après les malheurs que tu as mené dans ma vie. Fiches moi la paix et oublie-moi. Je suis mieux sans toi. »

Natsuki encaissait tous les coups dans la plus grande souffrance. Elle serrait ses poings comme ses dents, son amour lui crachait son venin dans la figure. Sa faute, Shizuru était détruite par sa faute, elle avait été si égoïste, ne pensant pas aux malheurs qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Maintenant, elle en payait le prix fort, son amour la rejetait et ne souhaitait pas l'avoir à ses côtés, elle se maudissait comme jamais. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à la souffrance de Shizuru, elle n'avait pensé qu'à son bien-être. Qu'elle était la meilleure solution ? Laissait son amour seule continuant sa destruction ou restait ? Elle ne savait plus, elle avait cru que tout aurait été simple mais non. Elle pensait pouvoir sauver Shizuru mais comment faire sachant qu'elle était la cause de ce drame. Sa mère avait commencé le carnage et elle avait continué.

« Shizuru, je suis… »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Shizuru était entrain de faire une crise d'hystérie, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle avait laissé sa douleur prendre possession de tout son être et lâcher prise. Elle frappait dans le mur pour le détruire comme ci c'était sa douleur qu'elle détruisait.

Natsuki allait s'approcher pour la stopper mais ses pas hésitaient. Elle n'avait pas la force d'intervenir comme elle le souhaitait. Un grand bruit lui fit tourner la tête, elle vit deux hommes entrer dans la demeure, un était blond avec un simple tee-shirt et un jean et l'autre était brun avec un costume noir.

« Taki fout moi cette femme dehors, elle a rien à faire ici. Moi, je m'occupe de Shizuru. »

Le fameux Taki empoigna sans la moindre délicatesse Natsuki pour la jeter dehors. Cette dernière ne comprenait plus rien. Elle tentait de se débattre mais il était trop fort. Elle hurlait en lui demandant de la lâcher mais il n'écoutait pas. Ils étaient dans le jardin et la jeta au sol comme si c'était un simple petit chiot.

« Ne remets plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison et ne t'approche plus de notre Shizuru. »

« Votre Shizuru, tu te fous de moi. Elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi et toi qui t'es ? »

« Cela ne regarde pas. Si jamais, tu oses te rapprocher d'elle, je te tue de mes propres mains. As-tu compris ? »

« Que des paroles ! »

Natsuki était hors d'elle, elle n'admettait pas d'être traiter ainsi. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'elle était Natsuki et qu'elle aiderait son amie quoiqu'il en coûte. Au moins, leur intervention lui avait donné sa réponse à comment agir face à son amour. Mais ses pas furent stoppés par une arme.

Taki la voyant désobéir avait sorti son pistolet et le pointait sur Natsuki.

« Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp, ne me force pas à salir ce magnifique jardin avec ton sang. »

Natsuki n'avait pas le choix et rebroussa chemin. Elle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Mai et lui demandé de venir la chercher.

A l'intérieur, le brun tenait Shizuru dans ses bras et tentait de la calmer. Il avait pu lire dans le passé la souffrance de son employé et s'était juré de faire son maximum pour lui enlever cette douleur. La drogue l'avait aidé un certain temps mais maintenant c'était inutile, il la forcerait à se désintoxiquer et lui donnerait un nouveau rôle dans son entreprise. Les gens voyaient en lui un homme froid et distant avec les personnes mais en fait il était tout le contraire. Il se souciait beaucoup du bien être de ses employés et cherchait les meilleures solutions pour leur venir en aide.

Taki rentra dans la pièce pour voir son patron soulever Shizuru et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« On va l'amener chez moi. Elle doit se reposer. Toi prends ses affaires et celle d' Haruna, loue une nouvelle maison pour Haruna mais loin d'ici. Je vais héberger Shizuru le temps que son corps rejette les toxiques qu'elle a pris et je lui trouverai un nouveau logement. Je ne veux plus qu'elles vivent ensemble, elles ne pourront s'apporter que du malheur. Elles ne sont pas assez fortes pour se soutenir. Ha oui, aussi tente de trouver cette fameuse Atumi. Vois ce qu'elle pense de Shizuru et si elle est capable de l'aider. J'ai comme l'impression que cette cliente est différente et ne voit pas Shizuru comme une prostituée comme Shizuru ne le voit pas comme une simple cliente. Dépêches-toi, je veux des réponses avant demain matin. »


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques jours plus tard, Shizuru était enfermée dans une chambre. Assise, tous les membres de son corps tremblait, sa peau suintait, son visage marquait par les larmes et la douleur et son nez ne cessait de couler. Ses mains positionnait sur son ventre tellement il lui faisait souffrir. Elle n'en pouvait plus ces moments étaient atroces. Elle se pliait en deux pensant que la souffrance se ferait moindre mais elle se trompait. Elle hurlait pour qu'on vienne l'aider mais personne ne venait. Elle se mit à quatre pas, la force lui manquait pour se faire debout et s'approcha de la porte. Elle plaça sa tête contre le bois ainsi que sa main.

« Reito, Atumi s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Ce n'était que des murmures, comme un chat apeuré, elle griffa la porte avec ses ongles se les cassant. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle retourna à sa place initiale, elle cognait son crâne contre le mur. Elle ne supportait plus d'être dans cet état mais n'avait pas le temps de penser tellement l'intérieur de son corps se déchirait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit enfin laissant une lumière rentrait. Shizuru ne le supportant pas s'échappa. La lumière l'aveuglait et réveillait son mal au crâne.

« Fermes la porte. »

« Shizuru, c'est Atumi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je t'en supplie, une dose rien qu'une. Je vais mourir, mon corps me fait mal. Rien qu'une et après j'arrête. J'étais pas prête là, pas du tout même. Mais si, tu me donnes de la poudre, je pourrais me préparer psychologiquement et moins souffrir. Atumi aides-moi ! »

Shizuru pleurait et se tenait fermement à Atumi. Pour elle, cette dernière était sa bouée de sauvetage, elle allait répondre à ses supplications et Shizuru pourrait enfin ressortir et reprendre sa vie. Mais elle se trompait, Atumi la prit simplement dans ses bras pour la calmer.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête, tu sais très bien que tu dois passer par là. Il faut que ton corps laisse sortir toutes les toxiques. Je te jure qu'après tu iras mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Shizuru se blotti contre Atumi pour avoir plus chaud et pour essayer de stopper ses tremblements. Elle s'essuya son nez avec la manche de sa veste, puis elle porta son regard sur ce bout de tissu pour le faire sale.

« J'aimerai me changer et prendre une douche. Je suis plus que sale et je ne supporte pas cela. Je souhaiterai avoir un tant soit peu de dignité. »

« Je vais t'aider, lèves-toi. »

Atumi aida Shizuru à se mettre debout en la tenant fermement. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus de force. Elle la dirigea dans un grand couloir puis dans la salle de bain. Elle la déshabilla et remarqua que Shizuru avait perdu du poids.

« Tu manges ce qu'on te donne ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim. »

Shizuru rentra dans la baignoire et fit couler l'eau pour prendre un bain. Elle essaya de se relaxer mais la douleur revint comme les tremblements. Atumi le remarqua, elle enleva ses vêtements pour rentrer à son tour dans la baignoire, elle s'installa derrière Shizuru et la serra fort contre elle. Elle aurait aimé prendre sa douleur et l'apaisait mais cela était impossible.

Elle se rappela sa conversation avec Taki, il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour la jeune femme et si elle était prête à l'aider. Atumi lui avait expliqué que la première fois qu'elle avait vu Shizuru dans ce bar, elle avait ressenti son cœur revivre. Elle avait tenté de l'accoster et que lors de cette tentative, elle avait appris son métier et qu'elle refusait de sortir avec quiconque. Du coup, Atumi avait pris la décision de se payer ses services. Et ensuite, elle expliqua à Taki qu'elle ferait son maximum pour la soutenir et l'épauler.

Ce qu'elle faisait depuis que Reito l'avait hébergé. Ce dernier lui avait attribué un avocat pour divorcer de son mari violent et il lui fournissait de l'argent aussi pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle se doutait des manigances de cet homme mais elle voulait s'en sortir et être présente pour Shizuru donc elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle espérait qu'en contre partie, il ne lui demanderait pas de se prostituer ou de vendre de la drogue comme Shizuru.

« Je vais sortir, l'eau me donne l'impression que des pics me percent la peau et la lumière me fait trop mal à la tête. Je veux retourner dans la chambre. »

La jeune droguée se leva énerver et souleva ses bras.

« Et puis toi, tu me donnes rien. Tu me laisses comme ça, ça t'amuse de me voir souffrir. Tu peux pas aller voir Reito et lui prendre une dose. Non tu regardes sans agir, tu es là bien gentille à me prendre dans tes bras mais j'ai besoin d'autre chose. Je vais crever, c'est ce que tu souhaite ? »

Atumi avait pris l'habitude du changement de comportement de Shizuru et n'en tenait plus compte. Elle savait que c'était dû au manque et la souffrance et non à elle réellement. Elle se mit debout, prit une serviette qu'elle entoura autour de Shizuru.

« On va aller dans ma chambre avant la tienne. Tu dois t'habiller, tu ne vas pas rester toute nue. »

« Tu aimes que je sois nue pourtant. Normalement, tu n'attends que ce moment. »

« Je ne vais pas te contredire mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le temps. Allez viens avec moi. »

Elle prit le bras de son amie pour l'amener dans sa chambre, elle sortir quelques vêtements qu'elle mit sur Shizuru puis l'accompagna de nouveau dans son lieu de torture. Elle la coucha sur le lit puis se mit derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit son corps trembler, elle pensait que c'était encore dû au manque mais elle se trompait.

« Je suis désolée Atumi, pardonnes-moi. Tu tentes de m'aider et tu es là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Pourtant moi, je te parle méchamment et te fais des reproches. Je ne mérite pas te présence. J'ai détruit ma vie et pourquoi ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me faire des excuses, je sais que tu es au plus mal et je ne t'en porte pas préjudice. Et pourquoi tu as détruit ta vie ? Parce que tu as un passé lourd et que peu de personne arrive à vivre avec cela. Tu as fait de ton mieux pour t'en sortir et malgré ce que tu pense, je suis fière de toi. Car tu as tenu bon et fais ce que tu avais à faire pour t'en sortir. Alors ne t'inquiète pas de ce que tu peux me dire, je suis consciente que tu ne le penses pas. »

Atumi se tut quand elle se rendit compte que le corps de Shizuru s'était détendue et qu'elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Natsuki était retournée dans la demeure de son amour mais plus personne n'habitait le lieu. Elle avait tout tenté pour la retrouver mais avait échoué. Puis elle avait suive les conseils de ses amies et était retournée à Fuuka. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver Shizuru, la vie les avait séparées et elle ne pouvait rien y faire malheureusement. La seule chose qui était en sa capacité était de prier pour Shizuru vive et qu'elle s'en sorte. Même si elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle avait repris sa vie, suivait ses cours pour réussir son avenir. Elle avait décidé d'obtenir son diplôme et d'aller en faculté pour faire médecine ou psychologie. Elle voulait aider les autres, ne plus laisser les gens souffrir. Elle avait été incompétente avec Shizuru, elle n'avait pas vu le mal qui l'habitait et plus jamais ça se reproduirait. Plus jamais. Elle deviendrait une personne mature, capable de soutenir autrui et les aider à vivre.

Mai avait remarqué un grand changement chez Natsuki, elle n'était plus la jeune fille froide et distante au contraire. Elle laissait les autres s'approcher d'elle et lui parler, elle était beaucoup plus ouverte et s'inquiétait pour le bien être de ses amies. Mai était fière d'elle pourtant elle avait des soupçons sur son attitude et essayait de comprendre ce changement. Elle avait discuté avec elle mais n'avait pas eu d'explications réelles.

Natsuki s'était levée plus tôt que la normale pour parler avec la directrice de l'établissement. Elle voulait parler de son avenir et voir si son dossier lui permettait d'avoir accès aux universités et ce qu'elle lui conseillait pour pouvoir aboutir à son désir. Elle avait préparé un joli discours pour que la directrice comprenne entièrement sa demande. Elle souhaitait que tout soit clair et que rien ne manque. Elle toqua au bureau et attendit qu'on lui réponde. Quand cela fut fait, elle rentra en arborant un grand sourire.

« Mademoiselle Kuga que me vaut ce rendez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de nous quitter. »

« Non pas du tout, au contraire. J'aimerai vous parler de mon avenir et de mes envies. »

L'entretien avait duré plus de deux heures, Natsuki était ravie, elle avait toutes les réponses à ses questions et savait quelle voix entreprendre. Elle allait faire psychologie et ensuite approfondir pour pouvoir avoir un cabiné pour des gens perdus. Comme ceci, elle pourrait tout mettre en œuvre pour soutenir les personnes dans le besoin et payait sa date envers son amour. Certes, ce n'est pas elle qu'elle recevrait et qu'elle épaulerait mais c'était comme ci.

Dix après, Natsuki avait réussi à avoir son bac et son diplôme de psychologue avec une filière particulière pour construire son projet. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur et avait eu de très bon résultat que les professeurs l'avaient félicitée. Elle en était très fière, elle qui au lycée n'avait pas été une élève assidue et qui avait eu des résultats catastrophiques, tout avait été différent à son retour de Tokyo.

Aujourd'hui, elle était reconnue dans son travail, elle travaillait dans un centre pour soutenir les personnes en difficulté et recevait d'innombrables patients. Elle avait effectué quelques recherches pour retrouver son amour en cachette mais encore sans résultats. Elle avait refusé toutes les demandes de jeunes filles ou de jeunes hommes car pour elle son cœur et son corps appartenaient à Shizuru et à personne d'autres. Elle avait gardé contact avec ses amies du lycée, Mai vivait avec Tate et avait une jolie petite fille. De ce fait, Mai avait arrêté son métier pour s'occuper de son enfant. Tate lui était professeur de kendo. Hakura était rentrée dans la police ce qui n'étonnait pas Natsuki vu son caractère, elle formait un couple avec Yukino qui elle travaillait dans une entreprise informatique. Par contre, elle n'avait plus de nouvelle de Nao. Après le lycée, Nao avait disparu et n'avait pas prévenu ses amies. Personne n'avait compris son comportement mais l'admettait. D'une certaine façon, la jeune femme avait toujours fait bande à part. Natsuki avait tenté de lui apporter du soutien mais sans grand résultat, elle était trop refermée sur elle et n'acceptait qu'on l'aide.

Ce jour-là Natsuki devait recevoir une nouvelle patiente, elle n'avait pas eu de dossiers pour lui expliquer ce rendez-vous. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait vécue des moments difficiles durant ses dix dernières années. Elle s'installa derrière son bureau pour se mettre dans la peau de la psychologue. Elle soupira un peu et une personne toqua à la porte de son bureau. Elle fit entrée, la jeune femme. Elle devait avoir environ la quarantaine et son visage était marqué par la douleur mais aussi des coups. Elle avait dû être battue et son bourreau n'avait pas été de mains mortes.

« Je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

Le femme tremblait mais obéit comme un chien docile. Elle jouait avec ses mains comme pour faire évacuer le stress et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, n'osant pas les porter sur la psychologue.

« Vous êtes Mlle Matika Atumi et vous êtes envoyée par le docteur Kisano. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui. »

Atumi avait répondu avec une petite voix, on l'avait habitué à parler doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Puis-je connaitre les raisons ? Car il a refusé de me donner des détails, pour lui, le mieux c'est que vous m'expliquez votre venue au centre. »

« Je…Je ne sais pas trop en fait pourquoi il m'a envoyé à vous. »

« Cela nous vous dérange pas si je vous pose des questions ? »

« Non, allez-y, c'est votre métier. »

Natsuki prit un papier et stylo pour noter toutes les explications d'Atumi. Elle ne voulait pas manquer un seul moment important de la vie de la femme pour mieux l'aider et trouver les meilleures solutions.

« Votre enfance était-elle heureuse ? Vos parents vous traitaient-ils bien ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu des parents formidables malgré leur travail qui leur prenait du temps. Mais dès que je les voyais, ils faisaient leur maximum pour m'apporter du bonheur. »

« Leur travail vous pesait-il ? »

« Non, j'étais consciente de l'obligation qu'ils avaient. »

« Et votre adolescence ? »

La femme baissa encore plus son regard enfin si cela était possible. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ces moments car c'est durant cette période que tout avait capoté. Mais elle le devait et le ferait.

« J'ai rencontré un jeune homme, il m'a fait la cours comme un gentleman. Je me sentais comment dire… »

« Épanouie ? »

« Non, unique voilà unique. Pourtant, je savais très bien que les hommes ne m'intéressaient mais à cette époque vous savez, vous deviez être dans les normes. Donc j'ai accepté ses avances. Mes parents l'ont accueilli les bras ouverts car ils virent en lui, un homme très bien. Nous avons donc commencé une relation. »

« Et cette relation comment était-elle ? »

« Au début, c'était merveilleux, il faisait attention à moi et à mes envies. Puis un jour, il a montré son vrai visage, lors de nos relations sexuelles, il était violent. »

Natsuki vit les larmes de la femme coulée mais elle était dans l'obligation de continuer à lui poser des questions même si c'est douloureux.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

« Je… Il me traitait comme une moyen que rien. Il assouvissait ses fantasmes, il me pénétrait comme un fou, j'avais très mal à chaque fois mais il s'en fichait. Puis au bout d'un certain temps, il se mit à boire et me frapper. Je ne savais pas comment faire puis mes parents l'adoraient. »

« Votre relation a-t-elle continué malgré son comportement ? »

« Oui, il a demandé ma main à mes parents et ils ont accepté. Ils croyaient qu'il allait me rendre heureuse, je pense. »

« Vous n'avez pas parlé avec vos parents pour leur expliquer votre situation ? »

« Non, ils n'auraient sûrement pas compris. »

« Etes-vous toujours mariée avec lui ? »

Atumi soupira car malgré son mariage avec un homme violent, son enfer n'avait pas réellement commencé. Le pire allait arriver.

« Non, un soir, je suis sortie avec des amies et j'ai rencontré une prostituée. Dès le premier regard, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Au début, je ne savais pas le métier qu'elle exerçait donc je suis allée lui parler mais elle m'a vite rembarrée en me disant qu'elle n'acceptait pas de coucher sans être payé et qu'elle n'était pas célibataire. Alors, je lui ai demandé son prix et réservait une soirée. Quand mon mari était absent, je me payais les services de cette jeune femme. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai pu m'apercevoir qu'elle avait des problèmes avec la drogue. J'ai tenté de lui parler mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter. »

La femme s'arrêta de parler et Natsuki laissa le silence s'installer. Elle avait compris qu'Atumi avait besoin de se reprendre et surtout de parler de cette prostituée. Car elle avait juste posé une simple question sur son mariage et elle répondait en parlant de cette jeune femme.

«Un jour, mon ex époux s'est absenté pour plusieurs jours et j'ai demandé à cette prostitué de venir durant son absence. Au départ, elle avait refusé m'expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir pour plusieurs jours mais j'ai reçu un appel, elle acceptait. La soirée s'était plus ou moins bien déroulée mais le lendemain mon mari est rentré et l'a frappé. J'ai voulu la défendre mais il m'a cogné à mon tour. Elle ne l'a pas supporté et lui a envoyé un vase en pleine tête. Il s'est écroulé et j'ai demandé à Shi euh non à la prostitué de s'enfuir. »

Le prénom non dit avait interpellé Natsuki. Elle aurait parié que sa patiente lui parlait de Shizuru. Surtout que l'histoire ressemblait un minimum à l'histoire que son amour lui avait expliqué lorsqu'elle avait vu Shizuru à Tokyo. Mais elle se garda de dire le moindre commentaire, sa vie privée devait rester privée.

« Un jour, un homme est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'étais prête à apporter de l'aide à cette jeune femme et si je l'aimais. J'ai répondu affirmatif. Mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais dû, si j'avais su ce que ma décision impliquerait, je vous promets que j'aurais refusé. »

Atumi était en larme, son passé était si douloureux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en parler s'en pleurer. Natsuki lui tendit un mouchoir en gardant le silence. Elle ne devait pas interrompre ce moment, il était important de laisser du temps à Atumi.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, si vous pleurez c'est que vous en avez besoin. Alors ne vous excusez surtout pas. »

« Vous savez ce n'est pas sa faute, si elle m'a traité ainsi et si elle acceptait les décisions de son patron. Elle n'avait pas le choix, vraiment pas. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour l'aider mais je n'étais pas assez forte. »

« Pouvez-vous m'en parler ? »

« Elle était une droguée et je l'ai aidée pour s'en sortir. Son patron nous avait pris en charge, on vivait chez lui et nous fournissait tout l'argent qu'on avait besoin. Mais tout à un prix, je le sais maintenant. La jeune femme est devenue ma compagne et m'apportait tant de bonheur. Mais un jour, l'enfer rentra dans nos vies et surtout la mienne, son patron lui avait donné un poste dans sa société, je sais simplement qu'elle devait recruter des putes et s'occupait de certaines affaires. Chaque jour, son caractère changeait, elle était beaucoup plus froide et distante. Elle ne supportait pas que je me plaigne et que je lui demande qu'on parte. Pour elle, son patron l'avait sauvée, elle devait lui rendre l'appareil. Elle a même accepté qu'il me touche pour assouvir ses besoins, j'ai hurlé en lui disant que moi je refusais que je n'étais pas une de ses putes. Elle n'a pas accepté ma décision et s'est emporté. »

« A-t-elle levé la main sur vous ? »

« Non mais lui oui. A chaque fois que je m'opposais, il me battait et ma compagne le regardait sans rien dire. La nuit, il venait dans notre chambre pour m'amener dans la sienne de force, elle restait silencieuse et ignorait mes hurlements. Vous savez, je l'aime toujours et j'aimerai tant retrouver ses bras et notre lit mais je ne peux plus vivre ainsi. Je me suis enfuie mais il m'a retrouvé enfin son second m'a retrouvé et m'a battu à mort pour me punir. Je suis restée des mois cloué dans un lit, ma compagne n'est presque jamais venue me voir et quand elle venait elle était aussi froide que des pierres tombales. Selon ses dires, j'avais trahi son amour. »

« Vous avez sauvé votre vie, vous avez pris une très bonne décision. Ecoutez vu votre situation, le centre va vous héberger et vous devrez venir me voir tous les jours. Je pense que cela vous serait très utile. Je ferai mon maximum pour vous aider à vous reconstruire. Par contre, vous allez être dans l'obligation de suivre certaines règles pour votre bien et celui de la communauté. »

« Merci Madame. »

« Ne me remerciez pas. Par contre, j'ai une autre question. Depuis combien de temps, vous vous êtes enfuie ? »

« Je crois que cela fait plus d'un an. »

« Avez-vous revue votre compagne ? »

« Malheureusement non. Elle n'est pas méchante vous savez mais perdue et ce monstre la tient. »

Natsuki voyait bien que cette femme était déboussolée et elle devrait faire un grand travail pour qu'elle se reconstruise et détruire l'amour qu'elle a pour cette femme. Vu les propos qu'elle avait tenu, elle doutait que cette ancienne prostituée soit Shizuru. Jamais son amour ne pourrait vivre ainsi.

« Je vais vous expliquer que je ne jugerai jamais votre situation, ni les personnes de votre passé. Je suis là pour vous mais si jamais une de ces personnes vous trouvent et ont l'audace de venir en ce lieu, je serai dans l'obligation d'appeler les policiers. Il en va de votre survie. »

« Je comprends ! Puis-je sortir ? J'aimerai prendre l'air, j'ai trop parlé et je pense que je n'aurais pas dû. »

« Vous avez dit ce que vous aviez à dire. Alors ne le regrettez pas, j'aimerai par contre dans le future parler plus sérieusement de certains points mais pour aujourd'hui ce sera tout. Passez une bonne journée et si vous avez besoin vous pouvez me trouver dans ce bureau. »

Shizuru était confortablement assise dans son bureau. Il était très grand avec des baies vitrées qui laissaient passer le soleil et la chaleur. Elle aimait passer du temps en ce lieu, elle se sentait libre ici. Elle avait appris à revivre depuis l'aide d'Atumi mais cette dernière était partie ne supportant pas leur nouvelle vie et ça Shizuru avait du mal à le comprendre. Certes, Reito était dur avec elle mais le bonheur se payait et à la sortie, il ne lui en avait pas demandé autant. Pourtant plusieurs questions vinrent lui embrumer le cerveau. Aurait-elle accepté qu'il agisse ainsi avec Natsuki ? Aurait-elle compris ce départ ? Aurait-elle changé de vie pour Natsuki ? Elle ne savait plus et n'avait pas envie d'élucider ces questions. Ce dont elle avait besoin était d'oublier cet amour et de tourner la page mais cela était impossible. Son visage la tourmentait sans cesse et ne voulait pas lui accorder un moment de paix, de répit.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour prendre un paquet de cigarette et de fumer. Dans quelques minutes, elle recevrait des jeunes femmes et faire un diagnostic pour savoir si elles étaient aptes à vendre leur corps et si ce corps rapporterait assez d'argent à Reito, Taki et elle-même.

Sa vie avait totalement changé et elle n'était pas fière d'elle. Elle était devenue un monstre sans pitié, Reito l'avait transformé à son image. Elle apercevait la peur chez les futures prostituées qu'elle recevait mais elle évitait d'en prendre en considération.

Au bout de cinq minutes, une personne toqua à la porte, elle se leva sans se presser et ouvrit la porte.

« Mademoiselle Fujino, les filles sont arrivées. Je les fais enter ? »

« Hum… Oui, allez-y. Mais entrez directement sans frapper, j'ai mal à la tête. »

« Très bien mademoiselle. »

Shizuru ferma sa porte et retourna dans son fauteuil. Elle soupira de nouveau, elle voulait passer un coup de téléphone mais devrait attendre. Elle avait contacté un détective privé pour retrouver Atumi. Car Shizuru regrettait son comportement et voulait s'assurer que son ancienne compagne avait pu s'en sortir.

« Mademoiselle, je fais entrer les filles que vous attendez. »

« Très bien. »

Shizuru prit un bloc note et un stylo pour marquer chaque critère et donner ses approbations. Elle leva son regard pour voir cinq personnes.

« Elles sont que cinq ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle. »

« Cela ne va pas du tout. Appelez Taki et dites lui que la prochaine fois, je veux qu'elles soient plus nombreuses. Et dépêchez-vous. »

« Bien, mademoiselle. »

Shizuru se mit debout pour fixer les cinq femmes, elles étaient plutôt quelconque et n'avaient pas de charme particulier sauf une. Elle sortait du lot, elle avait des cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux d'un bleu profond et une peau mâte. Elle était de taille moyenne et une petite poitrine. Certes, elle plaisait à Shizuru mais les clients s'étaient une autre histoire.

« Retournez-vous. »

Les femmes obéirent sans rien dire de toute façon, elles n'avaient pas le choix. Si elles désobéissaient, elles devront payer les conséquences.

« Bon, une par une, vous allez vous approcher de moi. Ensuite, vous me donnerez votre nom, prénom et votre âge. »

Une première s'avança avec une lenteur déconcertante, ce qui énerva Shizuru. Cette dernière alla à sa rencontre, lui prit le poignet avec fermeté et l'amena à côté de son fauteuil. Et lui envoya une gifle ce qui fit tomber la jeune femme.

« Quand je dis, vous vous approchez, j'attends que ce soit fait vite et non trois heures après. Vous m'avez compris. Maintenant toi, relève toi et donne moi les informations que je vous avez demandé. Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler alors ne jouez pas avec moi. »

« Excusez-moi ! »

« Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, je ne t'en ai pas demandé, donne moi juste ce que je t'ai demandé. »

La jeune femme déboussolée répondit sans attendre. Elle aurait voulu quitter la pièce en courant mais elle avait été piégée par son petit copain et ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette organisation. Elle sentit une main caresser sa peau, elle avala sa salive ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis cette main se posa sur sa poitrine, elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais en même temps, elle ressentait des frissons sous ces doigts. Et pour clôturer le tout, une bouche prit possession de la sienne. Elle s'interdit de montrer qu'elle en ressentait du plaisir au contraire. Le baiser s'interrompit et elle regarda la jeune femme qui l'avait embrassé.

« Sérieusement, tu vas devoir apprendre à mieux embrasser. Mais pourquoi on m'envoie toujours des empotés? Retournes à ta place. »

Shizuru prit son mal en patience mais son énervement était au plus haut. Elle ne supportait pas de recevoir des jeunes femmes communes capables de rien. Elle devait tout leur apprendre et cela elle ne le voulait pas. Elle fixa les autres femmes et prit son téléphone.

« Taki, c'est moi. Bon écoutes, je ne sais pas quoi faire, les filles que tu m'as envoyé n'ont rien d'exceptionnelles. Je veux que tu contactes Nao et que tu lui dises de venir immédiatement dans mon bureau. Je vais avoir besoin de ses services. »

Elle raccrocha et portant encore son regard sur les futures prostituées. Comment allait-elle faire pour qu'elle soit apte à vendre leur corps ? Le destin lui mettait vraiment des bâtons dans les roues.

« Bon suivante et qu'elle fasse mieux que l'autre. Car je serai vous, j'angoisserai rien qu'à l'idée que Makiru va venir ici et vous prendre sous ses ailes. »

Nao rentra dans le bureau de Shizuru avec un jeune homme. Elle avait totalement changé, portait un tailleur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux poussés et se tenait comme une dame.

« Shizuru, tu m'as fait appeler. »

« Oui assieds toi, je t'en prie. Bon, je vais te faire un topo. Je viens de recevoir ces cinq femmes et ne cassent pas une brique. Elles sont trop communes sauf celle qui a les cheveux courts. »

« Les as-tu testé ? »

« Plus ou moins. Je les ai caressées et les ai embrassées. Franchement, j'ai connu mieux même beaucoup mieux. J'aimerai que tu t'occupes d'elle et que dans une semaine, elles soient prêtes à vendre leur corps et satisfaire nos clients. »

« D'accord, je vais les transformer. Tu vas être vraiment contente, je t'en donne ma parole ma belle. »

« Je te fais confiance. Par contre… »

« Tu veux t'occuper d'une d'elle en particulier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, tu me connais bien. Et en plus, je doute qu'elle fasse l'affaire. Toi et moi connaissons les goûts des clients et je ne pense pas qu'ils se jetteront sur elle. Je dois trouver quel rôle, elle peut effectuer. »

« Hum… Tu sais ce que tu fais. Bon, je dois te laisser. J'embarque les autres filles avec moi et je te vois dans une semaine. »

« Bonne journée. »

Nao embrassa Shizuru et sortit avec le jeune homme et les quatres filles. Shizuru ignora la présence de la cinquième, elle voulait voir les réactions de cette dernière. Elle prit un dossier qu'elle se mit à étudier. Au bout d'un moment, une voix l'interrompit.

« Euh…Exc..usez-moi. »

« Oui. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je…Je peux…m'asseoir ? »

« Que faisais-tu comme emploi avant ? »

« Je…Je tra…vaillais pour mon père. »

« Que faisais-tu ? »

« Je classais des dossiers, répondais au téléphone… »

« Tu étais donc secrétaire. Intéressant ! Pourquoi ne travailles-tu plus pour lui ? »

La jeune femme paraissait gênée, elle n'avait jamais cru être dans une situation pareille. Sa vie n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait espérée. Puis cette femme lui posait beaucoup de questions et elle ne comprenait pas la raison. Et surtout, toutes les femmes qui étaient avec elles s'étaient présentées et cette femme les avait embrassé et caressé mais elle non. Était-ce mauvais signes ?

« Il…Il a appris que je ne m'intéressais pas aux hommes. Il en a été très contrarié et m'a vendu à un homme quand il a compris que jamais je me marierai selon ses envies. Et cet homme m'a amené ici. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas, les hommes pouvaient vraiment être horribles entre eux. Cette jeune femme avait simplement des dégoûts différents que l'envie de son père. Était-ce une raison pour la vendre ? Elle en doutait fort. Elle aussi pouvait faire preuve d'actes monstrueux mais vendre un être cher pour cette raison, elle en doutait.

« Tu peux t'asseoir mais avant dis-moi ton prénom, ton nom et ton âge. »

« Je me nomme Ayaka Botan et j'ai 25 ans. »

« Hum… Prends cette chaise et mets-toi à mes côtés. »

La jeune femme obéit et ne dit plus un seul mot. Elle avait tant de questions à poser mais elle avait trop peur pour le faire. Elle fixait Shizuru la trouvant vraiment belle. Elle n'avait jamais croisé une seule personne avec des yeux si rouge et si envoutant. Mais derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait sûrement un démon. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour frapper une des autres femmes. Puis, son métier était pour une personne effrayant et non un ange.

« Pourquoi me fixes-tu ? »

« Je…Désolée. »

« Hum… »

Shizuru était trop concentrée sur son dossier pour chercher la raison de ce regard. Reito comptait sur elle sur cette affaire. Car, elle avait un autre rôle dans cette entreprise, elle devait mettre en place des dossiers pour acheter ou vendre des entreprises. Ensuite, elle devait négocier avec les vendeurs ou acheteurs et réussir à les persuader de leur bien fondé. Mais son téléphone sonna, elle souffla et répondit.

« Fujino à l'appareil. Passez le moi. »

Ayaka tentait d'occuper son esprit pour ne pas écouter la conversation. Ce qui se déroulait dans cette pièce ne la regardait pas et elle avait comme la certitude que si elle montrait à cette Shizuru qu'elle pouvait faire preuve de discrétion, elle ne finirait pas sur le trottoir. Elle était dans l'obligation de mettre tout en œuvre pour avoir un meilleur avenir et une vie paisible. Cette Shizuru avait les cartes en main pour transformer son destin en enfer ou pas.

« Je vous remercie. J'ai bien noté l'adresse. Continuez la surveillance, je veux savoir si elle se porte bien ou non. S'il y a le moindre souci prévenez-moi. Je tenterai de lui rendre visite dès que je peux. »

Shizuru était satisfaite, Akumi avait trouvé abri dans un centre et elle était loin de Tokyo, la seule ombre dans le tableau était qu'elle vivait à Fuuka donc près de Natsuki. Elle secoua la tête pour oublier ce prénom. Elle se reprit très vite et reporta son attention sur Ayaka. Elle avait tout d'un coup besoin de toucher le corps d'une femme et enlevait sa frustration. C'était toujours la même histoire quand Natsuki entrait dans ses pensées. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule et pourrait réaliser ses envies. Elle porta sa main sur la joue d'Ayaka et fixa son regard quelques seconds puis posa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Elles étaient vraiment douces. Elle l'embrassa encore et fut surprise qu'Ayaka réponde. Elle en profita donc pour glisser sa langue et menait une danse. Puis ses mains allèrent conquérir ce dos, elle la voulait et maintenant.

« Viens sur moi ! »

Ayaka obéit, Shizuru avait réveillé une envie en elle. Elle voulait la toucher, l'embrasser et jouir sur ses mains. Elle sentit les mains de Shizuru lui enlevaient son haut pour l'aider, elle leva ses bras. Le haut par terre, Shizuru lui dégrafa son soutien gorge en embrassant son cou. L'odeur d'Ayaka le rendait ivre et pour la première fois depuis des années, ce n'était pas le visage de Natsuki qu'elle voyait mais celui d'Ayaka. Elle apporta ses lèvres sur un des seins de la jeune femme et lécha son téton. Elle entendit un petit gémissement, cela lui fit sortir un sourire. Un sourire sincère ce qui était rare même très rare. Du coup, elle fixa encore plus son attention sur ce téton. Ses dents le mordillaient gentiment. Il était de plus en plus dur pour sa grande satisfaction. Ses doigts caressaient ce dos si doux. Elle aimait sentir cet épiderme.

Puis elle souleva la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. Son regard était posé sur la bouche d'Ayaka, elle se torturait car elle n'avait qu'une envie l'embrasser de nouveau, retrouver cette saveur. Ce fut Ayaka qui coupa court à ce supplice, elle captura les lèvres de Shizuru pour échanger un baiser empli d'envie et passionné. Leur langue rentrait dans une danse endiablé, durant ce moment, Shizuru avait porté ses mains sur le jean d'Ayaka et ouvrit les boutons. La jeune femme leva ses fesses pour aider Shizuru a l'enlever, le jean fut par terre suivi très vite suivi par le string.

Shizuru n'attendit pas une second de plus pour que sa main se pose sur le bouton d'or d'Ayaka, elle bougea tout doucement ses doigts sur son point sensible pour faire monter le plaisir dangereusement. Elle savait comment elle voulait que la jeune femme jouisse et le mettrait en œuvre. Elle interrompit le baiser pour embrasser son cou et ensuite sa poitrine. Ayaka voulait plus, elle voulait que Shizuru la pénètre mais Shizuru faisait durer le moment. Elle arrêta de jouer avec ce point sensible et d'embrasser Ayaka. Elle l'entendit soupirer de frustration, elle en souriait. Elle s'accroupit pour avoir sa tête à la hauteur du sexe de la jeune femme. Sa langue partit à sa conquête.

Ayaka se cambra sous cet acte, un grand plaisir prit possession de son corps. Elle sentait cette langue faire gonfler son point sensible, sa peau transpirait et son cœur tapait plus fort. Ses mains se positionnèrent sur la tête de son amante pour lui signaler de continuer silencieusement. Elle mouillait comme jamais mais son plaisir était qu'au début. La langue de Shizuru fit ce qu'Ayaka avait souhaité plus tôt sans se douter que ce ne serait pas des doigts qui allaient la pénétrer. Elle tremblait sous les mouvements de Shizuru, personne ne lui avait fait l'amour ainsi. Elle émit des gémissements ne pouvant se contrôler.

Shizuru continuait ses attentions sur le sexe de la jeune femme, elle aimait le goût sur sa langue qui prouvait le plaisir d'Ayaka. Elle accéléra le mouvement, elle voulait qu'Ayaka jouisse grâce à sa langue et rien d'autres. Elle l'entendit gémir plus fort comme ses tremblements, elle était proche de l'orgasme, Shizuru était ravie. Elle s'activa encore plus, cette accélération fut fatale pour Ayaka, elle laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort, ses membres tremblaient à l'impossible et ses mains serrèrent le bureau. Shizuru donna un dernier coup de langue et releva sa tête sur Ayaka. Elle était magnifique et contre toute attente, Shizuru porta un baiser à la jeune femme. D'habitude quand elle avait assouvi ses désirs, elle remercia sa compagne du moment et l'humilia en la payant sans porter la moindre attention. Mais là après le baiser, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil en posant Ayaka sur ses jambes et lui caressa le dos.

Ayaka profita de ces caresses, elle positionna sa tête sur l'épaule de Shizuru et embrassa son cou. Elle était agréablement surprise de la tendresse de son amante. Jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à un moment pareil, en fait, Shizuru n'était pas un démon.

« As-tu faim ? »

« Oui mais je n'ai plus de force. J'espère que ça te dérange pas que je reste ainsi le temps d'en reprendre. »

« Non, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je vais commander comme cela tu auras le temps de te reprendre. »

Ayaka acquiesça de la tête et s'endormit. Shizuru passa commande et sourit. Depuis si longtemps, elle n'avait pas vécue sans que ses démons prennent possession de ses pensées. Elle se sentait si bien ainsi avec cette inconnue sur elle. Était-ce sa chance ? Le bonheur avait-il décidé de rentrer dans sa vie ? Allait-il rester ? Elle l'espèrait.


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuru attendait patiemment qu'Ayaka se réveille et que le livreur arrive. Elle avait très faim et il lui tardait de répondre à la demande de son estomac. Elle ressentait le corps de sa maitresse bouger, elle baissa son regard sur le visage de la jeune femme pour entrapercevoir ses paupières se lever. Et elle entendit une petite voix.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Non, juste une demi heure. La nourriture ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

Shizuru se surprit à lui caresser les cheveux pourtant elle ne stoppa pas son geste. Elle appréciait ce moment de tranquillité et ne souhaitait pas le briser. Elle avait l'impression d'être en paix avec elle-même. Elle se demandait pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi avec Ayaka.

Cette dernière se blottit un peu plus contre Shizuru, elle se sentait à l'abri dans ses bras et ne voulait pas changer sa place contre rien au monde. Elle qui pensait qu'au début, elle vivrait un enfer mais maintenant elle était au paradis. Mais des questions vinrent lui obscurcir l'esprit. Qu'allait-il se passer après ? Ce moment délicieux allait-il continuer ? Shizuru se servait-elle ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une personne qui frappait la porte.

« Habilles-toi ! Je vais aller voir qui s'est. »

Shizuru se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Sa secrétaire avait les bras chargés de nourritures.

« Votre repas. »

« Merci, vous pouvez y aller. Je risque de m'absenter cette après-midi donc si je reçois des coups de téléphone faites les transmettre sur mon portable. »

« Très bien Mademoiselle. »

Shizuru referma la porte et se dirigea à son bureau en laissant ses yeux parcourir le corps d'Ayaka à moitié nu. Elle admirait ses formes, elle était si belle mais que l'avenir lui réservait-il ? Elle était dans l'obligation de parler à Reito et lui demander sa permission de garder la jeune femme à ses côtés et surtout qu'il les laisse vivre tranquillement. Elle qui se posait des questions quelques heures plus tôt sur son comportement vis-à-vis d'Atumi, venait d'avoir les réponses. Elle n'avait pas protégé son ex compagne par manque d'intérêt car même si elle connaissait Ayaka depuis la matinée, elle voulait qu'elle soit qu'à elle. Elle se mit à culpabiliser car Atumi l'avait aidé et soutenu quand elle en avait eu besoin et elle lui avait fait vivre l'enfer. Elle était vraiment horrible et sans pitié, elle ne se supportait pas. Comment était-elle devenue si froide et sans cœur ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-elle changé ainsi ? Elle devait se reprendre et faire preuve de bon cœur. Ayaka était sa dernière chance et elle la saisirait.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans son siège en posant les victuailles sur son bureau. Ayaka s'assit sur Shizuru trouvant cela normale. Et la réaction de cette dernière fut de lui caresser tendrement le dos.

« On va manger et j'aimerai te parler de certains détails après. »

Ayaka prit un plat et commença à manger avec appétit.

« D'accord mais tu peux me parler maintenant. »

Shizuru imita la jeune femme en silence. Avant de lui étaler ses projets, elle voulait réfléchir un peu plus. Elle vivait toujours chez Reito et travaillait pour lui, devait-elle changer ces deux points pour être réellement heureuse ? Si oui, comment allait-il réagir ? Elle avait toujours eu des rêves pouvait-elle les réaliser ? Elle avait assez d'argent de côté pour les mettre en place et peut-être que Reito accepterait de l'aider. Dans ses analogies, elle prit son téléphone et numérota.

« Chef, c'est Shizuru. Serait-il possible de te voir dans une demi-heure ? J'aimerai te faire part de certains de mes projets. Merci à tout à l'heure. »

Elle raccrocha et cala sa tête contre l'épaule d'Ayaka.

« As-tu un appartement ? »

« Non, je n'ai plus rien. Tout était au nom de mon père et il m'a viré de son appartement et m'a démuni de tout. »

« Hum… Je te parlerai après mon rendez-vous. J'aimerai connaître tes rêves et voir ce que tu souhaites faire. »

« Tu es sûre. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Personne ne s'est intéressé à mes envies, tu es la première qui fait attention à moi. »

Ayaka était vraiment bouleversée par les propos de sa maitresse. Elle posa son plateau pour se retourner. Elle embrassa Shizuru pour la remercier, mais son baiser se transforma vite. Elle l'approfondissait et chercha la langue de son amante. Elle aimait les sensations qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, son corps brûlait sous l'envie. Pourtant, Shizuru brisa ce baiser, ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de la jeune femme. Ses yeux la trahissaient et montraient le besoin qu'elle avait. Pourtant, elle se calma.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi mais je ne dois pas rater mon rendez-vous. C'est très important. Avant de partir, j'ai juste une question. Est-ce que tu aimerais faire un bout de chemin avec moi ? Je sais qu'on vient juste de se connaitre mais je crois que quelque chose se passe entre nous et j'aime cela. »

« Je pense pareille. Mais, je ne suis pas une personne intéressante, ni importante. »

« A moi de juger. »

Shizuru embrassa le nez d'Ayaka puis ses lèvres.

« Chère demoiselle, si vous aviez l'amabilité de vous lever, je vous en serai gré. »

Ayaka se mit à rire en se mettant debout. Elle fut suivie par Shizuru mais l'empêcha de partir en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Si je n'ai pas envie que tu partes mais que tu restes avec moi. »

Shizuru colla ses lèvres contre celle de sa maitresse. Elle voulait faire perdurer ce moment mais Reito l'attendait.

« J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas. Attends-moi ici, je reviens dès que j'ai fini. »

Shizuru partit enfin pour rejoindre son patron ami. Elle entra dans son bureau sans frapper, elle était la seule à pouvoir se la permettre. Elle alla directement s'asseoir et sortit une cigarette.

« Tu voulais me voir que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je vais être directe, ce n'est pas mon genre de tourner au tour du pot. »

« Et tu sais que j'apprécie cela alors dis-moi tout. »

« Ce matin, j'ai reçu des filles et une d'entre elles me plait vraiment. Je souhaiterai qu'elle ne fasse pas le trottoir et qu'elle reste à mes côtés. Ensuite, je voudrais changer de voie professionnelle. J'ai toujours voulu ouvrir une boutique d'art, je t'en avais parlé et je pense que pour moi c'est le moment de me lancer. »

« Hum... Et quoi d'autres ? »

« Je vais appeler une agence immobilière pour acheter une villa ou un appartement. Il est temps que je parte et que je vive ma vie. Et le dernier point que tu respectes Ayaka et que tu n'agisses pas avec elle comme avec Atumi. »

« Enfin, il n'est pas trop tôt. Je suis heureux que tu me dises tout cela. Saches que je te considère comme ma petite sœur, j'ai toujours voulu ton bonheur. J'ai conscience de me comporter comme un monstre mais je refuse d'être ainsi avec toi. Pour Atumi, je vais t'expliquer mes agissements, je doutais de ton amour pour elle et j'ai voulu te tester. Tu m'a toujours laisser faire donc j'ai conclu qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi. Par contre, tu viens à peine de rencontrer cette jeune femme et tu prends déjà sa défense et j'en suis heureux. Je vais t'aider à aboutir tes rêves ainsi que les siens. Prends cette carte et appelles les de ma part. Ils t'aideront à trouver un logement le plus rapidement possible. Je continuerai à te donner ton salaire pour que tu puisses sans te soucier du lendemain et je vais créer un compte pour cette femme. Comme cela, je pourrais lui verser de l'argent régulièrement. »

« Merci Reito, merci infiniment. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi. Depuis qu'on se connait tu as tout fait pour moi. Comment puis-je te remercier ? »

« Sois heureuse, tout simplement. Allez file et n'oublie pas je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Je t'appelle dans l'après-midi pour te donner des nouvelles. »

Shizuru sortit et rejoignit Ayaka, elle la vit assise sur son siège endormie. Un sourire prit possession du visage de Shizuru, elle s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme et l'embrassa. Ayaka répondit au baiser, elle aimait les lèvres de son amante, sa douceur si enivrante.

« Tu as fini ? »

« Oui sortons. J'ai des choses importantes à faire et je souhaiterai que tu viennes avec moi. »

« D'accord. »

Shizuru prit la main d'Ayka et l'aida à se mettre debout. Puis elles sortirent de l'immeuble et rentrèrent dans une magnifique voiture.

« Mlle Shizuru, on ne se prive de rien. Une porsche rien que ça. »

« Et tu n'as rien vu. Bon dis-moi tu préfères les villas ou les appartements ? »

« Si j'avais le choix, je dirai les villas. Y a plus d'espace et j'aime l'espace. Ha oui, si j'avais les moyens, je garderai une pièce pour me faire un atelier, j'adore peindre. J'ai toujours voulu faire des tableaux et les vendre. Et puis une piscine aussi, c'est toujours agréable. Ensuite vu que tu me demandes ce que je préfère, j'aime les belles voitures sportives comme la tienne, les belles fringues, un porte monnaie bien rempli, un chien, les chats c'est inutile. Aussi avec les fringues, des chaussures pour chaque ensemble ainsi que des sacs à main. Heu… Je crois que c'est tout. »

Shizuru ne dit rien mais garda toutes ses informations dans une partie de son cerveau. Elle aspirait à rendre Ayaka heureuse et ferait son maximum pour qu'elle le soit. Elle était consciente que les propos de sa nouvelle compagne étaient dits avec humour mais en fin de journée toutes ses demandes seraient réalisées. Elle se gara près d'une agence immobilière et sortit de sa voiture suivie d'Ayaka.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« C'est une surprise mais tu en as mis du temps pour me poser cette question. »

Ayaka prit la main de son amante et lui sourit. Elles entrèrent dans l'agence, Shizuru demanda à voir un conseiller et fut rapidement accueillie par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Voilà, j'aimerai acheter une villa avec piscine. Qu'elle soit très grande et surtout avec une pièce très éclairée. Puis le mieux se serait que la villa comporte des box pour chevaux et pour chiens. Et pour couronner le tout, je veux que ce soir, vous ayez trouvé et que je puisse signer les papiers d'achat. »

« Vous savez ce que vous voulez. Puis-je savoir dans quelle partie de la ville vous souhaitez vivre ? »

« Dans le meilleur quartier de la ville, je veux que ce soit au calme et que la sécurité soit réel. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi et avoir la mauvaise surprise d'être cambrioler. Donc je pense que le sud de la ville serait l'idéal. »

Ayaka écoutait attentivement mais n'en revenait pas. Shizuru avait décidé d'acheter un bien immobilier et lui avait demandé son avis dans la voiture. Elle avait répondu en rigolant, ne pensait pas que son amante la prenne au sérieux. Pourtant, elle calma son euphorie car à la fin, elle ne savait pas si elle allait vivre avec elle ou non.

« J'aimerai aussi acheter un local, je veux qu'il est de grande baie vitrée et qu'il soit spacieux. Je souhaite ouvrir une galerie d'art donc il faut que je puisse faire tous les travaux que je souhaite. »

« Je comprends et je vous trouverai tout ce que vous m'avez demandé. Je vous appelle dans l'après-midi pour la villa. Pour le local, ça prendra un peu plus de temps. »

« Je vous donne une semaine. Je vous donne ma carte et j'espère que vous répondrez à toutes mes demandes. Reito Kanzaki m'a envoyé à vous donc je vous fais confiance. Au revoir. »

Shizur partit en tenant la main d'Ayaka, elle attendait de voir ses réactions mais la jeune femme n'osait parler. Elle croyait rêver, elle avait l'habitude de se battre dans sa vie et Shizuru, elle s'était plus simple, elle voulait et le faisait directement. Sans qu'Ayaka s'en rende compte, elles étaient devant une boutique de vêtements de luxe.

« J'ai envie de garnir ma garde-robe, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Puis j'aimerai connaitre tes goûts donc si tu as envie de faire des essais donc n'hésites pas surtout. La patronne est une amie à moi, elle te laissera faire. »

« D'accord. »

Ayaka n'avait pas compris le plan de Shizuru donc elle agissait comme ci rien ne serait acheter. Elle essaya tous les habits qu'il lui plut. Elle resta une heure dans la cabine d'essayage pour son plus grand plaisir. Jamais, elle n'avait vu des habilles aussi magnifiques et si chers. Elle était comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Pendant ce temps, Shizuru prenait tous les vêtements essayés et les amena à la caisse.

« Vous mettez tout sur ma note. Je viendrai vous payer la semaine prochaine. »

« Très bien mademoiselle. Vous livre-t-on les vêtements à votre demeure ? »

« Non, je vous appellerai dans l'après-midi pour vous donner l'adresse. »

A cet instant, son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle sortit de la boutique en demandant au vendeur de prévenir Ayaka qu'elle se trouvait dehors.

« Mlle Fujino. »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je viens de trouver une villa qui répond à vos demander. J'aimerai savoir s'il est possible de se voir à l'adresse suivante. »

« On vous rejoint. Nous allons faire au plus vite. »

« Je vous attends Mlle. »

Ayaka sortit du magasin pour retrouver sa compagne. Elle lui prit le bras et l'embrassa.

« On doit retrouver la femme de l'agence. Elle va nous faire visiter une villa. J'espère vraiment qu'elle soit magnifique. »

Ayka écarquilla les yeux sur le « on », le « nous ».

« Comment ça nous ? »

« Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis pour rien. »

Ayaka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais le ton qu'avait employé Shizuru la dérangeait, elle lui avait répondu froidement et elle ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle agis mauvaisement ?

« Je.. J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Laisses tomber, j'ai dû me faire des idées. »

Shizuru ne tenta pas de déchiffrer les propos de son amante, elle était dans ses pensées. La journée se déroulait très bien mais son esprit venait de lui rappeler son passé et ses actes abominables. Pour se ressaisir, elle embrassa Ayaka.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient visité la villa et étaient satisfaites, Shizuru signa les papiers d'achat. Juste après, Shizuru téléphona à Reito pour lui demander de contacter un magasin de décoration pour qu'il leur demande de meubler la villa avant ce soir. Puis elle appela la boutique de vêtements pour leur donner l'adresse de livraison. Cela fait, elle entra dans la voiture avec Ayaka.

« Au fait, as-tu ton permis de conduire ? »

« Oui. »

« On va alors t'acheter une voiture pour que tu puisses te déplacer à ta guise. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je peux prendre un taxi ou autre, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Cela me ferait plaisir, alors ne discute pas. »

A la fin de la journée, Shizuru était épuisée, elle avait fait faire les boutiques à Ayaka pour lui acheter tout ce dont elle rêvait. Ce qui avait gênée, la jeune femme tout en la rendant heureuse. Elle lui avait acheté une très belle voiture, un petit chiot et du matériel pour peindre. Elles rentrèrent dans leur domicile et Ayaka sauta sur place, le magasin de décoration avait fait leur travail et l'avait vraiment bien fait. Shizuru la serra contre elle et lui fit des baisers dans le cou. Ses mains partirent à la conquête de sa peau, sans attendre de réponse, elle lui enleva son haut. Elle avait envie d'elle et maintenant. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge à la va vite et lui déboutonna les boutons de son pantalon.

Ayaka était surprise mais elle appréciait l'audace de son amante, elle se laissa faire. Elle tressaillit sous les caresses de Shizuru. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser en reculant car Shizuru la poussait contre un mur. Cette dernière lui défit son pantalon et le fit tomber par terre, le string ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ayaka déshabilla Shizuru pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle frissonna, la vue était magnifique, elle n'avait pas encore pu apercevoir le corps de sa compagne, elle était vraiment belle avec des courbes admirables. Elle profita de sa nudité pour la caresser. Elle aimait sentir cette peau si délicate.

Shizuru se cambra sous les assauts d'Ayaka, à part Atumi aucune femme n'avait eu son autorisation pour la toucher. Les mains de son amante la faisaient mouiller. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'une femme ne lui avait pas fait autant d'effet. Elle reporta une de ses mains sur le point sensible d'Ayaka et accéléra très vite son mouvement. Ayaka gémissait et elle adorait cela. Elle faisait très attention aux réactions de la jeune femme, elle la fixait pour la voir prendre du plaisir et s'en assurait. Ses doigts descendirent ensuite pour la pénétrer un au début puis deux.

Ayaka se cambra, elle aimait cette sensation et ce plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à Shizuru mais à cause de ses peurs, elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Shizuru était sa première. Donc avec le plaisir qu'elle avait, elle ressentait une douleur. Mais elle fit comme ci de rien était. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amante et gémissait à chaque va et vient. Sa tête lui tournait et ses hurlements se firent plus grands.

Shizuru retira ses doigts voyant qu'Ayaka avait atteint l'orgasme. Elle alla caresser la jeune femme mais stoppa son geste quand elle vit du sang sur ses doigts. Elle était perdue et ne comprenait pas la raison de ce sang. Elle fit un pas en arrière avec des yeux écarquillés. Ayaka était perturbée par la réaction de Shizuru. La première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour, Shizuru avait pris soin d'elle mais là elle avait reculé.

« Que…Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai mal réagi ? »

« Pourquoi mes doigts sont entachés de sang ? »

Shizuru n'attendit pas la réponse de sa compagne et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava les mains, cette vision la renvoyait à des années plus tôt. Elle revoyait les hommes qu'elle avait assassinés et le sang qu'elle avait fait coulée. Elle arrêta le robinet et se recroquevilla sur le sol.

« Shizuru, je peux rentrer ? »

« Laisses-moi, je veux être seule. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais avant toi personne ne m'a fait l'amour. »

« Tais-toi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais être seule alors laisses-moi. »

Shizuru avait l'impression de retourner en enfer. Elle pleurait tellement elle avait mal. Ayaka ne l'avait pas écouté et était entrée dans la pièce. Elle voyait l'était de son amante et en était choquée. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« Veux-tu que je sorte ? »

« Non, je suis bien dans tes bras. J'aimerai rester ainsi un moment. »

« Pas de soucis mon ange. Je suis là, tout va bien. »

Shizuru chercha la chaleur du corps d'Ayaka, elle se calma petit à petit. Les bras de sa compagne la rassurèrent et lui apportaient vraiment du réconfort. Et Elle s'endormit.


	6. Chapter 6

Shizuru avait acheté son local et l'avait agencée à son souhait. Le magasin regroupait plusieurs pièces dont les murs étaient peints de plusieurs couleurs, certains étaient noirs, d'autres violets, blancs et rouges. Elle avait réussi à contacter de nouveaux artistes pour les exposer. En plus, elle donnait sa chance à Ayaka. Elle qui voulait devenir une artiste avait la possibilité grâce à Shizuru. Ayaka vivait sur un petit nuage, tous ses vœux se réalisaient et ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle vivait avec une femme formidable même si par moment Shizuru était froide et distante. Elle avait tenté de lui parler et de comprendre ces moments mais sa compagne refusait de lui expliquer son comportement difficile. Durant ces périodes, Ayaka préférait s'enfermer dans sa pièce pour ne pas subir la colère de son amour. Aujourd'hui était un des ses jours où elle se faisait petite. Depuis le matin, Shizuru était très fermée et râlée pour un rien.

« Ayaka ce serait bien si tu rangeais tes vêtements. Il serait temps que tu fasses plus attention vu le prix. »

« Ce sont mes fringues d'hier. Quand nous sommes rentrées, tu m'as sautée dessus et quand on a eu fini, j'étais trop épuisée pour les ranger. »

« Tu vas te plaindre maintenant que j'ai envie de toi. »

Shizuru faisait les cents pas en récupérant les vêtements de sa compagne. Elle était consciente de pousser le bouchon mais elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle avait peu dormi la nuit et avait fait des cauchemars, elle avait besoin d'évacuer et pour cela, elle s'en prenait à Ayaka.

« Ce matin, tu aurais pu le faire. Je ne suis pas ta bonne. »

« Je viens de me lever, je te signale. Je comptais le faire mais tu me laisses pas le temps de me réveiller. Je bois mon café et je le fais. »

« Trop tard, je viens de les ramasser. Penses à te lever plutôt le matin, il est déjà huit heures. »

Ayaka voulait rétorquer mais s'abstenait. Elle ne souhaitait pas engendrer une dispute. Elle partit dans sa pièce pour peindre et se détendre. Elle détestait ces matinées où l'ambiance était lourde.

Shizuru culpabilisait, elle faisait vivre un enfer à Ayaka. Elle avait toujours souhaité la protéger et faire de sa vie un paradis mais quand elle était dans cet état, elle lui faisait du mal. Son passé était trop lourd à vivre et elle n'avait pas réussi à passé par-dessus du coup Ayaka en payait le prix. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de décompresser et de tourner réellement la page. Elle alla rejoindre sa compagne pour s'excuser, elle rentra dans la pièce et se mit derrière le dos d'Ayaka puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle réalisa qu'elle tremblait.

« Je suis désolée ma puce. Je ne voulais pas m'emporter et te faire des reproches. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Défois, tu es un véritable ange et tu fais tout pour qu'on vive des moments inoubliables et d'autres fois, tu me piques des crises sans que j'en connaisse la raison. »

« Je vais trouver un psy ou je ne sais pas quoi pour être plus vivable. Je te le promets. »

« Tu pourrais m'en parler à moi. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution. Je n'ai pas un passé facile et je ne veux pas que tu en portes le poids. »

« Tu ne me fais surtout pas confiance. Si tu me voyais comme une personne forte, tu oserais en discuter avec moi. »

Shizuru avait les nerfs à vifs, elle ne voyait pas la situation ainsi et qu'Ayaka pense qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, c'était trop. Elle s'écarta de sa compagne.

« Tu ne comprends rien, j'ai beau te montrer que tu es une personne importante à mes yeux, tu doutes toujours. »

« Une personne importante, tu rigoles. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais et la nuit hein la nuit, tu appelles sans cesse cette Natsuki et tu lui fais des déclarations d'amour. Et je suis importante. »

Ayaka était en larme, elle était en train de vider son sac et osait enfin révéler ses problèmes et ses craintes.

« Si un jour, tu la vois cette fille, je vais devenir quoi moi ? Notre soit disant amour passera à la trappe car c'est avec elle que tu veux être et non moi. Je suis quoi à la sortie pour toi. »

« Je t'interdis de parler de Natsuki, tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécue par rapport à elle, ni à cause d'elle. Alors, son prénom ne doit pas sortir de ta bouche, ni de celle de quiconque. »

« Ha oui, je vois. Tu ne me parles jamais de toi, jamais de ce que tu as vécu. Réponds-moi, je suis quoi pour toi ? J'ai l'impression d'être là pour boucher le trou que tu as dans ton cœur et que le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi, tu me fouteras dehors. J'ai peur, tu comprends, peur. »

« Je rêve, tu me fais une scène là. Tu sais quoi, je vais aller travailler et attendre que tu te sois calmée. »

Shizuru partit de la pièce, elle était à deux doigts de craquer et le refusait. Mais un bras la stoppa.

« Tu ne pars pas, on est en pleine conversation… »

« Une dispute. »

«Ok une dispute, j'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« Et moi, j'ai besoin de sortir. »

« Réponds juste à ma question d'avant. Et après, je te laisse. »

« Je t'ai dit que tu étais une personne importante pour moi. Je suis heureuse que tu sois à mes côtés, tu es ma dernière chance. Sans toi, je serai encore l'ancienne Shizuru. Tu es rentrée dans ma vie et tout a changé. J'ai du mal à parler de mes sentiments pourtant je n'en pense pas moins. Je t'aime oui et je te le prouve, je pense tous les jours. »

Ayaka était en pleure depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ces mots mais elle avait dû presque la supplier.

« Tu peux y aller, j'ai besoin d'être seule à mon tour, je dois réfléchir. »

Shizuru ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était perdue. Elle venait d'avouer son amour à Ayaka et celle-ci la rejetait. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa. Ayaka se laissa faire, elle avait besoin d'être consoler et les bras de Shizuru étaient le meilleur endroit pour l'être.

« Excuses-moi ma puce, je ne suis pas à la hauteur et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je vais me faire pardonner. »

« Je t'aime mon ange. J'ai peur, c'est tout. Peur de te perdre et peur que tu me rejettes. »

« Je ne te quitterai pas. Et pour cette fille, je ne dois pas la revoir et je n'en ai pas envie. Aies confiance en moi. »

« Oui mon cœur. Allez, tu dois aller au boulot, je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu sois en retard. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. »

« A ce soir, ma belle. »

Shizuru partit au travail, la conscience plus tranquille. Elle était consciente qu'elle devait prendre rendez-vous chez un psy, elle appela les renseignements pour avoir un numéro. Cela fait, elle téléphona au médecin pour voir s'il pouvait la recevoir dans la semaine.

Elle arriva enfin devant sa boutique et fut surprise de voir Nao.

« Nao m'attend ? »

« Oui, ma belle. Tu es en retard, des soucis ? »

« Tout va bien. Entre. »

Nao suivit son amie, elle avait décidé la retrouver après sa fuite de Fuuka. Depuis le début, elle lui avait pardonnée sa mort, elle avait tenté de lui parler à de nombreuses reprises mais sans succès. Maintenant tout avait changé, au départ de Natsuki de Tokyo, elle avait continué ses recherches et avait découvert où elle vivait. Pour la protéger, elle avait demandé un emploi à Reito et avait réussi.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai pris un rendez-vous chez un psy. Je n'en peux plus de revoir les images du passé. J'aimerai m'en sortir. »

« Ouais mais tu peux me parler à moi, les psys sont des pourris. Je sais ce que tu as fait donc je pourrai t'écouter sans te juger. Je suis là pour toi et personne d'autre. »

« Je te remercie Nao, je suis consciente que je peux compter sur toi. Je n'ose pas en parler à Ayaka, j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne et je ne le supporterai pas. »

Shizuru s'assit sur une chaise avec des larmes aux yeux. Nao se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Elle ne te mérite pas cette fille. Tu fais tout pour elle mais elle rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves. Tu tombes toujours amoureuse de fille indigne, d'abord Natsuki ensuite Atumi et là elle. »

« Nao, je suis bien avec elle, elle m'apporte beaucoup plus que tu le penses. J'arrive à revivre avec elle. »

« C'est pour cela que tu as besoin d'aller voir un psy. »

« Tous les soirs, je revois leur visage, je me lève la nuit pour prendre des douches car j'ai l'impression que leur sang est encore sur mon corps. Je ne peux plus vivre avec ce poids. »

« Je comprends ma belle vraiment. Mais ce serait bien, que tu passes par-dessus ces drames. C'est du passé et tu dois penser à ton présent et ton avenir. Tu es une femme merveilleuse et tu mérites d'être heureuse. »

Nao prit d'une soudaine envie, embrassa Shizuru. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et sur sa nuque. Shizuru ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie mais approfondit le baiser. Elle entoura ses bras contre le dos de Nao et la força à s'asseoir sur elle. Sa langue retrouva celle de son amie et se mit à jouer avec la sienne. Elle était attisée par ses sensations, elle avait envie de plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle aimait Ayaka et ne voulait pas la tromper mais elle était entrain de la faire. Elle devait se reprendre mais n'avait pas la force de lutter. Elle passa ses mains sous son débardeur pour caresser sa peau. Elle n'était pas aussi douce de que sa compagne. Nao lui enleva son haut et lui embrassa le cou et le torse, ses doigts se faufilèrent sous sa jupe pour lui enlever son string. Cela faisait des années, qu'elle voulait Shizuru, elle l'avait toujours aimée. Depuis le lycée, elle la guettait et souhaitait goûter à ses lèvres. Elle était au septième ciel à cet instant, son rêve se réalisait enfin que demander de plus. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge pour jouer avec ses tétons, elle les sentit se durcir sous ses gestes. Ses lèvres prirent la place de ses doigts pour jouer et lui procurer plus de plaisir. Shizuru réagit directement et se cambra. Elle se laissait aller complètement. Elle voulait ressentir encore plus de plaisir et voulait atteindre l'orgasme.

« Nao s'il te plait. »

La jeune femme sourit sous cette supplication. Elle releva la jupe de son amie et baissa sa tête. Elle lui écarta les jambes pour avoir plus de place.

« Je vais te faire jouir comme tu n'as jamais joui ma belle. »

« Alors vas-y et dépêches-toi. »

Nao plaça sa langue sur son clitoris et jouait avec son point sensible, elle le sentit gonfler sous ses caresses.

« Hum… Continue. Ne t'arrête surtout pas. »

Ce que ne comptez pas faire Nao, elle inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de Shizuru. Puis fit des vas et viens. Elle aimait sentir le liquide de Shizuru sur ses doigts et sa langue. Elle voulait savourer cet instant au maximum.

Shizuru gémissait sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'avait jamais permis à Ayaka de lui faire l'amour ainsi mais là elle ne réfléchissait plus et ne voulait pas le faire. Son orgasme atteint son apogée. Elle se cambra encore plus et serra ses mains sur sa chaise. Nao lui donna un dernier coup de langue pour garder le goût de son amie. Puis se leva pour faire partager ce goût. Ensuite, elle lécha ses doigts.

« Tu es incroyable. »

« Toi aussi, tu ne sais pas depuis le temps que je voulais te faire gémir et jouir. »

Shizuru ne répondit pas fatiguée par ce moment. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et remit son sous-vêtement. A ce moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle regarda le nom et culpabilisa.

« Oui ma puce. »

« Ca fait un moment que je tente de te joindre. Je me suis inquiétée. »

« Désolée, je parlais avec Nao, je ne l'ai pas entendu sonnée. Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? »

« Je voulais juste entendre ta voix et savoir si tu aimerais que ce soir, on se fasse un petit repas romantique. »

« J'en serai heureuse ma beauté. Je ferai le repas alors. »

« Non, non je le ferai moi. Je veux te faire plaisir. »

Shizuru se sentait vraiment mal. Comment avait-elle pu faire l'amour avec Nao et ne pas penser à sa compagne ? Elle brisait vraiment tout. Plus jamais, elle la tromperait et ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Bien évidemment, elle ne lui avouera pas son acte impardonnable mais elle la rendrait encore plus heureuse. Comme pour la faire sombrer encore plus, Nao se serra contre elle en l'embrassant dans le cou et sans qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi, Shizuru bougea sa tête pour lui laisser plus de place.

« Ma ange, tu es là ? »

« Oui ma puce, je réfléchissais. Je dois te laisser, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour. A ce soir et n'oublie pas, tu es toute ma vie. »

Shizuru raccrocha et laissa encore une fois Nao prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne se comprenait toujours pas et elle devait stopper son amie mais n'avait pas la force. Elle était faible trop faible.

Le soir venu, Shizuru rentra chez elle, elle n'avait pas ouvert sa boutique de la journée profitant du corps de Nao. Maintenant, elle devait vider son esprit pour ne rien laisser transparaitre, Ayaka était la second femme qu'elle aimait et Shizuru n'aimerait pas la rendre malheureuse. Elle sortit de son véhicule et entra dans la villa. Elle embrassa sa compagne qui était au fourneau.

« Ma puce, tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« J'ai peint et je nous ai préparé une soirée très romantique. Et toi ? »

« Je n'ai pas ouvert le magasin, j'avais besoin de voir certains papiers. Je vais me doucher par contre car je me sens sale. »

« D'accord mon ange, moi je finis de préparer notre repas. »

Shizuru partit dans la salle de bain, elle fit couler l'eau et ainsi que ses larmes. Elle éprouvait une grosse culpabilité. Ayaka faisait de son mieux pou leur couple et elle,elle couchait avec une autre femme.

Natsuki était encore dans son bureau, elle avait passé la journée à écouter des femmes remplis de souffrances. Elle avait reçu Atumi et ne savait plus quoi faire pour la soutenir. Cette femme n'arrivait pas à oublier son ancienne compagne et souhaitait qu'une chose retourner à Tokyo pour la retrouver. Jusqu'à présent, Natsuki avait réussi à l'empêcher de partir mais elle se demandait combien de temps encore sa patiente allait l'écouter et rester au centre. Elle sortit du centre en soupirant, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées, passer une soirée entourée de ses amis et rigoler.

Elle appela Mai pour voir sa disponibilité et ensuite d'autres connaissances. En cinq minutes, elle avait organisé leur soirée.

Elle se retrouva dans leur lieu favori, un petit bar qui faisait karaoké. Dès qu'une soirée se faisait, elles la passaient dans ce bar. Mai profita que son mari garde sa fille pour se détendre comme tout le monde. Midori était avec sa compagne, l'infirmière de notre ancien lycée, Hakura toujours avec Yukino et Mikoto était avec Kiyone, une jeune femme qui faisait parti de la chorale de Fuuka. Natsuki était la seule du groupe à être célibataire. Elle aurait tant aimé que Shizuru soit présente à ses côtés et qu'elle puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Mais jamais cela se produirait, elle sentit un pincement dans son cœur. Elle secoua la tête et but d'un trait un verre d'alcool. Mai la fixait.

« Tu penses encore à elle. »

« Que veux-tu ? Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, mon esprit lui est consacré. En plus, j'ai une patiente qui me parle de son grand amour et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'elle me parle de Shizuru. »

« Tu dois faire un transfert. Tu voudrais tellement qu'elle soit encore en vie que tu te sers de cette histoire pour t'en persuader. »

« Je ne sais pas Mai. »

« Natsu, tu as fait beaucoup de recherches, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu as continué depuis notre retour de Tokyo, il y a 10 ans et tu n'as rien trouvé sur elle. Cela signifie qu'une chose… »

Natsuki ne voulait pas entendre les mots que son amie allait prononcer. Depuis des années, Mai faisait son maximum pour lui prouver que Shizuru était morte.

« S'il te plait, Mai. »

« Non, tu dois l'accepter. Shizuru ne fait plus parti de ce monde. Si elle était vivante, ton détective privée l'aurait trouvé. Natsu, il est temps que tu refasses ta vie. »

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais. Mon cœur lui appartient comme mon âme et même si elle est morte, je ne referais pas ma vie. »

« C'est ta vie après tout. »

Natsuki reprit un verre pour le boire, Mai lui avait détruit le morale, elle qui avait souhaité passer une bonne soirée, c'était raté. Elle abandonna son amie pour rejoindre Midori et Youko. Elle avait besoin de rigoler et se changer les idées et Midori était la personne adéquate à cet instant.

La soirée battait son plein, Natsuki rigolait sans cesse grâce à l'alcool et l'ancienne Hime. Elle pouvait enfin se détendre et ne plus penser de toute façon elle n'avait pas la force pour penser. Elle surprit tout le monde quand elle se rendit sur la scène pour chanter et danser, ses amies ne tardaient pas à l'applaudir. Pour une fois que Natsuki faisait la fête, elles allaient en profiter.

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki se réveilla avec un mal au crâne significatif de sa soirée bien arrosée. Elle alla prendre une douche pour détendre ses muscles qui la tiraient puis boire un café avec un doliprane. Elle devait être forme pour sa journée et surtout pour aider Atumi. Elle arriva au centre avec une demi-heure de retard, elle salua la secrétaire et rejoignit son bureau. Elle vit Atumi devant son bureau, elle avait l'air extenué et stressé. Cela ne semblait pas bon du tout.

« Atumi que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je peux vous parler ? »

« Evidemment, entrez. »

Le jeune femme se précipita dans le bureau de Natsuki et s'assit à sa place. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et fuyait le regard de sa psy. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe pensa Natsuki.

« Qu'y a-t-il Atumi ? Vous pouvez me parler, je ne vous jugerai pas. »

« Je vais retourner à Tokyo. J'ai besoin de parler avec mon ex compagne, je dois comprendre certaines choses. Vous faites votre maximum pour m'aider mais je sens que c'est elle qui pourra répondre à plusieurs questions. J'ai conscience que cette idée ne doit pas vous ravir mais vous devez comprendre. »

Natsuki avait redouté ce moment depuis l'arrivé d'Atumi au centre, elle n'avait jamais oublié la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, elle comprenait très bien sa décision mais ferait tout pour l'en dissuader.

« Atumi, je pense que vous devez rester au centre et ne pas repartir à Tokyo. Votre vie est en jeu et vous en êtes consciente. On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu cette jeune femme et si elle est toujours en contact avec son ami. S'il vous plait, Atumi ne faites pas cette erreur. »

« Je pars. Peut-être que c'est une mauvaise idée mais j'en ai besoin. »

Natsuki réfléchissait pour trouver la meilleure solution, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Atumi, elle était encore trop fragile et pouvait commettre une bêtise.

« Très bien dans ce cas, je vous accompagne. Vous aurez besoin d'une personne à vos côté et d'un soutien. Je ne peux pas vous laisser vivre cela seule alors je viens. »

Natsuki avait pris sa décision mais elle donnait de fausses excuses. Elle pensait que l'ex d'Atumi avait un rapport avec Shizuru et elle devait la voir. Ne pas passer à côté de cette chance.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Je viens. Je vais prévenir le directeur du centre que je prends des vacances, je prépare mes valises et je vous rejoins ici. On prendra ma voiture pour faire le trajet. »

« D'accord. »

Natsuki et Atumi étaient dans la voiture, elles n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur départ. Chacune était enfermée dans leur pensée, Atumi heureuse de revoir son ancien amour, elle devait aller chez Reito pour voir si elle vivait toujours là-bas et Natsuki pensait que c'était se dernière chance de retrouver l'amour de sa vie. Pourtant une question la dérangeait. Si jamais l'amour d'Atumi était Shizuru comment pourrait-elle gérer la situation ? Comment pourrait-elle aider Atumi si l'amour de leur vie était la même ?

Elles arrivèrent à Tokyo quand la nuit tombée, elles recherchèrent un hôtel pour se reposer. Le voyage avait été long et rempli de doutes. Atumi était dans sa chambre et réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de contacter son ex compagne. Elle avait peur de revoir Reito et d'être battue de nouveau. Et si elle l'appelait, elle avait toujours le numéro de sa demeure, elle risquerait moins. Elle devait en parler avec Natsuki pour être sûre de sa décision. Elle toqua à sa porte et attendit qu'elle lui réponde.

« Désolée de vous déranger, je peux vous parler. »

Natsuki éteignit sa télévision pour se concentrer sur sa patiente. Elle s'était doutée qu'Atumi souhaiterait lui parler et lui faire part de ses réflexions.

« Asseyez-vous. »

« Voilà, je me disais que pour contacter mon ancien amour sans risquer ma vie, je devrais appeler Reito et non y allait. »

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Demain matin, vous allez le faire. Je resterais à vos côtes pour vous soutenir. »

« Merci, je vais vous laisser dormir et en faire de même. A demain. »

Le lendemain matin, Atumi était dans la chambre de sa psy, le téléphone dans ses mains. Elle angoissait, elle avait toujours eu peur de Reito. Natsuki avait tenté de la calmer et lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien vu qu'elle allait l'appeler et non être en face de lui. Atumi prit son courage entre deux mains et composa un numéro.

« Bon…Bonjour puis-je parler à Reito ? »

« Heu… Reito, c'est Atumi. Ne raccroche pas, je t'en supplie. Je veux juste te poser une question. Où vit Shizuru ? »

Natsuki avait eu raison, l'amour de sa vie était l'ex compagne de sa patiente. Elle en doutait depuis le début et son instinct avait vu juste. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie la retrouver pour lui parler mais elle stressait aussi. Shizuru était devenue un monstre, était-ce sa faute ? Avait-elle changé ?

« Je te promets Reito, je veux juste lui parler. Je ne compte pas faire un scandale, juste lui parler. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Donne-moi l'adresse. Je n'ai rien tenté depuis plus d'un an et je n'ai même pas porté plainte alors répond-moi. Merci Reito. »

Natsuki n'en revenait pas, Atumi avait laissé sa dignité de côté pour pouvoir revoir Shizuru. Elle avait réussi à téléphoner à ce monstre, juste pour voir son ex compagne.

« J'ai son adresse. Elle ne vit plus avec lui. »

« Vous voulez qu'on aille la voir maintenant ? »

« Je veux prendre mon temps et me préparer. Je veux m'acheter des vêtements et tout pour être belle quand je la verrai. »

Natsuki pensait la même chose, elle allait accompagner Atumi chez Shizuru et souhaitait être magnifique. Et surtout avoir le temps de lui parler de ses sentiments. La situation allait être très compliquée.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait trois jours que Shizuru vivait dans le mensonge. Elle entretenait une liaison avec Nao, depuis son égarement, son amie venait la voir tous les jours à la galerie pour profiter de son corps. Shizuru n'arrivait pas la repousser et n'arrivait pas à se contrôler face à sa peau et ses envies. Et le soir, elle retrouvait les bras de sa compagne et lui faisait l'amour en portant toute son attention possible sur les envies d'Ayaka. Lui faire l'amour était une manière pour Shizuru de se faire pardonner, elle laissait même Ayaka touchait son corps et lui procurait du plaisir comme elle le souhaitait.

Cette journée, Shizuru avait encore laissé sa boutique fermer pour être avec Nao, elle était tremblante dans ses bras. Elles avaient passé des heures à se donner du plaisir. Shizuru entendit son téléphone sonner comme toujours. Elle répondit.

« Ma puce que veux-tu ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Nao aujourd'hui ? »

Pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce qu'Ayaka était passée au magasin et les avait vues ? Shizuru stressait.

« Oui, elle est avec moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Peux-tu me la passer ? »

« Euh oui. »

Shizuru tendit son téléphone à son amie, ses tremblements maintenant étaient dus à sa peur. Nao l'embrassa avec fougue avant de répondre. Shizuru se releva et se rhabilla. Elle s'alluma une cigarette pour évacuer son stresse. Elle était consciente de jouer un double jeu et qu'un jour tout serait révélé mais elle souhaitait que cela se fasse dans des mois ou des années, pas maintenant. Des bras se posèrent autour d'elle mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle était tétanisée. Elle n'écoutait pas la conversation trop prise dans ses pensées. Ayaka allait la quitter en apprenant qu'elle couchait avec Nao et cela elle ne le souhaitait pour rien au monde.

« Ma belle, regarde-moi. »

Shizuru tourna sa tête vers Nao et cette dernière l'embrassa.

« Elle voulait juste m'inviter à manger ce soir chez vous. Elle n'est au courant de rien. Tout va bien. »

Shizuru acquiesça de la tête en se demandant si elle devait mettre un terme à ce jeu. Si elle le faisait, elle ferait du mal à Nao et ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Elle était piégée entre deux personnes sa compagne et son amie. Jamais, elle n'avait cru se retrouver dans une telle situation.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne lui dirai rien, je te le promets. J'ai compris que tu tenais elle donc je ne ferai rien pour que votre couple soit détruit. Notre relation me convient très bien et je ne veux pas perdre ce que tu m'offres. Alors détends-toi, elle nous attend. »

Shizuru sortit du magasin en silence, elle se rendait compte de faire souffrir Nao, son amie lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place d'Ayaka. Pourtant, elle essayait de la rassurer et de lui enlever sa culpabilité.

« Ma belle, gares-toi. Je te sens pas là. »

Nao attendit que son amante coupe le moteur pour s'installer sur elle. Elle posa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le rompit.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

« Je… Je vous fais du mal. Je foire tout. »

« Regardes-moi. Alors, Ayaka ne souffre pas loin de là. Elle est heureuse à tes côtés. Elle ne m'aime pas du tout mais elle sait que je suis ton amie, alors ce soir, elle m'a invitée. Juste pour te faire plaisir. Et moi, tu es consciente de mes envies envers toi mais jamais je ne m'étais imaginée avoir plus que ton amitié. Donc je ne me plains pas et je ne souffre pas. Je te le jure. »

« Fais-moi l'amour maintenant et tout de suite. J'ai envie de jouir sur tes doigts et j'ai envie de les sentir sur moi. »

« A tes ordres. »

Nao embrassa avec passion Shizuru en lui soulevant sa jupe, elle savait que quand Shizuru lui faisait une telle demande, la tendresse devait passer à la trappe et elle devait répondre directement à la demande de sa maitresse. Elle passa sa main sous son string et joua sans attendre avec son point sensible.

« Pénètres-moi Nao. »

Nao écouta Shizuru et glissa deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amante. Elle le faisait sans tendresse, avec passion et violence. Son amie par moment cherchait à payer ses erreurs et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouvait son répit. Nao se sentait coupable dans ces moments, car elle avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise personne mais le faisait.

« Parles-moi. »

Sous chaque pénétration, Nao répondait aux demandes.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je ne veux pas attendre ça. »

« Je refuse de te dire ce que tu attends. »

« Nao, continues encore plus. »

Nao infiltra un troisième doigt et Shizuru gémit encore plus. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amie. Son orgasme n'allait pas tarder. Elle embrassa le cou de Nao et la mordit lorsque l'apogée arriva. Quand Nao retira ses doigts, elle resta sous elle un moment en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis sans un mot, Nao retourna à sa place et Shizuru redémarra la voiture. Le silence était lourd et Nao ne le supportait pas.

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas répondu à tes envies. »

« Tu n'es pas un jouet donc ne t'excuses pas. »

« En disant cela, c'est toi que tu veux convaincre. »

« Je ne te vois pas comme cela alors arrête de dire des stupidités pareils. Je tiens à toi et je m'excuse de te faire vivre cela. »

« Putain tes grandes phrases me soulent. Si cette situation a lieu, c'est que je le souhaite aussi. Je pourrai mettre un terme pour me protéger, je ne le fais pas alors ta culpabilité à deux balles, tu te la fourres ailleurs ok ? »

« Pas la peine d'être si vulgaire. »

La voiture se stoppa, Nao en sortit énervée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se déroulait. Elle venait de faire l'amour à Shizuru et maintenant elles se disputaient.

« Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux et parler comme je le souhaite. Alors lâches-moi. »

« Très bien. »

Sans un regard vers Nao, Shizuru entra chez elle. Elle vit la table préparée par les soins de son amour et l'aperçut dans la cuisine. Elle hésita un instant, en jetant un œil vers Nao et se dirigea vers sa compagne.

« On est là, ma puce. »

« Enfin vous en avez mis du temps. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

Shizuru embrassa son amour, sous le regard de Nao. Cette dernière se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation d'Ayaka. Elle serra ses poings, la colère et la jalousie étaient bien présentes. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas mettre fin à sa relation avec Shizuru, elle devait être folle. Elle aurait voulu courir pour arracher son amante des lèvres de sa compagne et l'embrassait pour qu'Ayaka comprenne. Mais elle resta plantée dans le salon.

« Je vais me doucher. Je t'aime ma puce. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange et prends ton temps. »

Shizuru sortit de la cuisine pour voir le regard froid de sa maitresse. Elle lui prit sa main et lui caressa sa peau.

« Viens avec moi. Ma puce, je kidnappe trente seconds Nao. Je vais lui montrer un tableau avant de me doucher. »

« D'accord. »

Nao suivait Shizuru, elle était perdue. Elle venait de se disputer avec elle, l'avait vu embrasser sa compagne et maintenant, elle était derrière elle se dirigeant, elle ne savait où. Elles entrèrent dans une pièce. Shizuru se tenait devant elle droite comme un i.

« Tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée ? »

« Non, je crois que le mieux c'est que je parte. »

« Si tu le fais, elle va se poser des questions. »

« Ha oui, c'est vrai faut penser à son bonheur et le mien, on s'en fout. »

Shizuru ne savait pas quoi répondre, depuis le début, elle était consciente que sa relation avec Nao allait être compliquée et remplie de souffrance.

« Fais comme tu veux, tu es assez grande. Non ? »

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok. »

Nao plaqua Shizuru contre un mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle passa sa main sous son haut pour caresser sa peau. Shizuru lui avait dit qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait donc elle le ferait. Elle lui ferait vivre un enfer, un enfer doux. Elle remonta sa jupe mais Shizuru la stoppa.

« Pas maintenant, Ayaka est juste à côté et elle va se poser des questions. »

« Je fais ce que je veux. Et je te veux là. »

« S'il te plait. »

« Très bien mais ce soir ça va être comique. Je t'aime ma Shizuru. »

Shizuru voulut sortir de la pièce mais une main l'empêcha.

« Nao. »

« Un dernier baiser. »

« D'accord. »

Shizuru alla enfin se doucher tandis que Nao retourna près d'Ayaka avec un grand sourire.

« Tu sais que je passe beaucoup de temps à la galerie ? »

« Non, je ne le savais pas. Elle ne m'a rien dit. Mais Reito ne se plaint pas que tu restes plus de temps avec Shizuru qu'à ton travail ? »

« Tu sais mon boulot et juste de baiser avec les putes pour leur faire comprendre la vie. »

Ayaka détestait entendre ces paroles, elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle aurait du passer dans le lit de Nao pour se prostituer mais Shizuru l'avait sauvé. Et pour enfoncer le couteau, Nao sortit tout simplement.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ce que tu donnes dans un pieu. Mais tu es passé dans celui de Shizuru. »

« Et je compte y rester. »

« Je me demande pour combien de temps. Qui sait peut-être qu'un jour, elle te larguera pour vivre avec une autre personne. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si désagréable ? »

« Pour rien. Ha Shizu, la douche était bonne ? »

Shizuru s'assit à côté de Nao derrière le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Elle mit un pas sous ses fesses. Nao ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, c'est la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans sa vie privée. Elle avait mis un simple pantalon en toile gris et un tee-shirt trop grand blanc qui laissait ses épaules à l'air. Elle appréciait de la voir habillé si décontractée.

« Oui, merci Nao. »

« Tu as pensé à moi j'espère quand tes mains se baladaient sur ton corps. »

Ayaka se retournait vivement sous ces mots, elle fixait Nao et Shizuru pour voir si elle plaisantait. Elle fut rassurée quand elle entendit sa compagne.

« Nao croit que ses rêves sont réalité. J'ai pensé à ma petite femme, d'ailleurs c'était exquis. »

Ayaka sourit et repartit dans ses fourneaux. Quand à Nao, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amante et se mit à la caresser des bouts des doigts. Elle la sentit frissonner.

« Exquis comment ma belle ? »

Shizuru soupira, Nao avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir malheureusement. Devait-elle rentrer dans son jeu ?

« C'était hum… Je n'ai pas de mots à le dire. Ma puce, tu nous sers un verre. »

« Oui, vous voulez quoi ? »

« Pour Nao, vodka et pour moi aussi tiens. J'ai envie de profiter de la soirée.

Ayaka servit trois verres et embrassa sa compagne. Elle voyait bien le regard de Nao plein de convoitises sur sa compagne mais elle avait confiance en Shizuru.

« A la notre. »

Shizuru et Nao but leur verre d'un trait suivi par Ayaka.

« Que nous prépares-tu mon ange ? »

« Une surprise. »

« Hum… Moi j'aime les surprises. »

Pour accentuer ses mots, Nao remonta sa main sur l'entre jambe de Shizuru, elle appuya un peu plus son geste. Shizuru sursauta sous ce geste.

« Mon cœur, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dans un jardin, deux femmes s'approchèrent d'une porte d'entrée. Les deux étaient très angoissées et stressées se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de se trouver en ce lieu. La plus vieille soupira une énième fois et sonna. Une femme aux cheveux courts ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Oui ? »

« Excusez-nous de vous déranger. On aimerait savoir si Shizuru Fujino vivait ici ? »

« Oui. Que lui voulez-vous ? »

« On est des anciennes connaissances. On est en visite à Tokyo et on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de la revoir. »

« Oh d'accord, entrez. »

Shizuru et Nao avaient reconnu la voix et s'étaient retournées pour voir la personne entrée. Shizuru se figea sur place quand elle vit Natsuki et Atumi. La soirée allait vraiment se transformer en enfer.

« Mon cœur, c'est deux jeunes femmes disent te connaitre. »

Atumi était surprise par les propos de sa psy, elle s'interrogeait et se demandait si Natsuki connaissait réellement son ex compagne. Elle s'approcha de Shizuru avec un grand sourire, elle n'avait pas entendu les paroles d'Ayaka.

« Je… J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas. »

Shizuru se leva vivement, elle était déboussolée. Elle revoyait Natsuki et son cœur lui rappelait l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Pourquoi était-elle ici surtout avec Atumi ? Le cauchemar allait commencer.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Natsuki pouvait enfin revoir le visage de son amour, elle en était bouleversée mais la présence de Nao l'intriguait.

« Nao, je ne pensais pas te revoir en compagnie de Shizuru. »

Nao ne répondit pas, elle était dans un sal état. Et puis, elle s'inquiétait pour son amante. Elle qui pensait que la soirée allait être marrante, elle s'était trompée.

Ayaka ressentait la tension qui avait prit possession de la pièce. Et avait pu voir le regard de ces deux jeunes femmes sur sa compagne. Qui étaient-elles ? Elle alla vers Shizuru, se mit derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et ne comprenait pas ce sentiment.

Personne n'osait parler, se regardant pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Nao fut la première à briser ce silence.

« Bon voilà une situation fâcheuse. Atumi que fous-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu avais compris la leçon. »

Atumi, en entendant ces mots, réalisa la présence d'un de ces bourreaux. Elle angoissait au plus haut point ayant peur de prendre un coup. Nao se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle avec une mine furieuse. Natsuki allait réagir mais Shizuru fut plus rapide. Elle prit Nao dans ses bras pour la retourner.

« Nao, calmes-toi. Nous allons attendre pour connaitre les raisons de leur présence. »

« Que je me calme. Atumi se pointe ici avec Natsuki en plus. Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ? »

Ayaka frémit en comprenant qui était une des personnes. La femme était celle qui hantait les rêves de son amour. Voilà pourquoi elle se sentait en insécurité.

« Mon ange peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'elles font ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'aimerai le savoir. »

« Je…Je voulais te revoir. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à t'oublier. »

Shizuru était perdue, elle se trouvait entourer de sa compagne, de son amante, de son ex et de son grand amour. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle alla se servir un autre verre pour tenter de se reprendre.

« Mon ange, on va avoir assez à manger. On ne va pas les mettre dehors. »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Shizuru était surprise des ses paroles comme tout le monde.

« Heu… Oui, je cuisine toujours pour un régiment. »

« C'est prêt ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors à table. »

Natsuki était toujours éblouie par la beauté de son amour, malgré les années, elle était toujours splendide. Elle aimerait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassait mais elle se retenait. Elle avait compris que la femme aux cheveux courts était sa compagne. Elle suivit le groupe et s'assit à côté d'Atumi. Elle savait que sa patiente devait avoir besoin de soutien.

Shizuru se trouvait entre Ayaka et Nao, la soirée se déroulait vraiment bizarrement. Elle qui voulait se reposer, c'était mal parti. En plus, elle sentit le bras de sa compagne lui caresser le dos tandis que Nao avait posé sa main sur sa jambe et la faisait balader. Natsuki et Atumi la regardait fixement. Quelle horreur.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce et personne n'osait le rompre. Shizuru se servait à boire pour décompresser comme Nao et Ayaka. Les trois jeunes femmes commençaient à avoir l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool. A un moment, Shizuru tourna sa tête sur sa compagne et son amante et se mit à rire. Les deux répondirent à son rire et Natsuki et Atumi ne comprenaient pas.

« Ca sera une soirée mémorable. »

Les paroles de Shizuru firent encore plus rire Ayaka et Nao. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux grâce aux verres qu'elle avait ingurgités. Sa compagne et sa maitresse étaient dans le même état. En plus de cette éphorie qui les prenait, une certaine envie naissait dans leur bas ventre. Car Ayaka continuait de caresser son amour comme Nao. Les caresses étaient un peu plus poussées. Ayaka avait passé sa main sous le tee-shirt de Shizuru et Nao les accentuait aussi.

« Shizuru, je peux te poser une question ? »

Atumi avait parlé tout doucement de peur que Nao la frappe.

« Oui vas-y Atumi, je t'écoute. »

« M'as-tu oublié ? »

La douche froide pour tout le monde, Ayaka venait de comprendre que cette femme était une ex de sa compagne et Shizuru ne s'attendait pas cette question. Elle prit son temps pour répondre, elle voulait trouver la bonne réponse, elle rebut un verre.

« Atumi, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Je sais que tu vis à Fuuka et que tu as trouvé refuge dans un centre… »

« Est-ce que tu as encore des sentiments pour moi ? »

Une question qui intéressait toutes les personnes dans la pièce pour des raisons évidentes. Shizuru était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle comprit qu'Atumi l'aimait toujours et surtout qu'elle pouvait révéler son passé à Ayaka. Elle se doutait que Natsuki était au courant vu qu'elle accompagnait son ex compagne.

« J'aimerai connaitre la réponse aussi. »

Shizuru fit de gros yeux à Ayaka, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'une personne se rajoute dans la conversation. Mais personne ne voulait lui laissait une minute de répit.

« Tiens-moi aussi ça m'intéresse. Alors ? »

« Nao. »

« Je suis du même avis qu'Ayaka et Nao. »

« Bon vu que ma réponse intéresse toutes les femmes autour de cette table, je vais répondre. Atumi, j'ai refait ma vie et je suis heureuse. Je tiens à toi mais pas comme tu le voudrais. »

Atumi sortit dehors, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Shizuru voulut la rejoindre mais sa compagne ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Tu tiens à elle mais comment ? »

« Mon ange, je dois aller la voir. Je reviens. »

Shizuru put aller à la rencontre d'Atumi, elle se cala contre un mur en fixant le ciel. Atumi s'approcha un peu d'elle.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas te gêner. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je comptais venir te voir quand le temps se prêtait. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Atumi était juste à côté de Shizuru, elle l'obligea à ouvrir les bras et se colla contre elle. Elle avait un grand besoin de retrouver la chaleur de son ancienne compagne. Shizuru se laissa faire et répondit à la demande d'Atumi, elle serra ses bras autour d'elle.

« Car, je n'ai pas été une compagne idéale, à cause de moi, tu as vécue un enfer et je voulais m'excuser. Alors, je m'excuse pour le mal que je t'ai fait et de ne pas avoir tenté de te protéger. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé agir ainsi ? Et pourquoi maintenant tu vis dans une autre demeure ? »

« Atumi, tu ne devrais pas me poser ces questions. »

« J'en ai le droit, je pense. J'essaie de me reconstruire et d'être heureuse mais je pense sans cesse à toi. Aides-moi, je t'en supplie. »

« Très bien, je crois que je ne t'aimais pas assez. Je t'appréciais vraiment et je t'étais vraiment reconnaissante de l'aide que tu m'as apporté mais je ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu m'aimais. Alors, j'ai laissé Reito agir comme il le souhaitait. »

« Et pourquoi tu vis seule ? »

Shizuru culpabilisait, elle n'aimait pas faire souffrir les autres et savait que la vérité allait faire du mal à Atumi. Pour l'aider à encaisser les coups, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Atumi fermait ses yeux en soupirant de bien être.

« Je ne travaille plus pour Reito, j'ai fait la connaissance d'Ayaka. Je l'ai reçu dans mon bureau pour voir si elle était capable de vendre son corps. Mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour elle, du coup, je suis allée voir Reito pour lui demander si je pouvais la garder à mes côtés. J'en ai profité pour l'avertir de mes intentions, il a accepté. Et depuis, j'ai une boutique, une villa que je partage avec Ayaka et je tente d'être heureuse. »

« L'es-tu ? »

« Plus ou moins, mon passé me pèse toujours mais je vis avec et tente de ne plus y penser. Ayaka m'aime telle que je suis et j'ai Nao qui m'apporte son soutien. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

« Atumi, je n'ai pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Je suis désolée, je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante pour ton aide. Grâce à toi, j'ai commencé à reconstruire une vie et je peux vivre cette vie. »

« Cela ne me réconforte pas. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses… »

« Tu te fais du mal… »

Atumi interrompit Shizuru en l'embrassant, elle ne supportait pas ses mots et ne voulait plus l'entendre. Elle posa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de la repousser. Elle souhaitait approfondir son baiser mais Shizuru ne lui donnait pas accès. Cette dernière l'arrêta, elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de l'embrasser. Sa situation était déjà compliquée avec Ayaka et Nao, elle ne devait pas l'empirer. Et surtout, elle ne voyait plus Atumi comme une amante.

« Désolée mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« J'ai besoin de ton amour, de tes bras, de tes lèvres. »

« On va retrouver les autres, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ou autre. »

« Shizuru ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas. »

Atumi repartit à la conquête des lèvres de Shizuru mais encore une fois, elle fut rejetée. Shizuru partit pour rentrer mais les bras d'Atumi la stoppèrent.

« Atumi, ne m'oblige pas à crier. Je tiens à toi mais pas comme tu le souhaites. Je peux juste te proposer mon amitié pas plus. »

« Très bien, je comprends. Tu as refait ta vie et je dois l'accepter. Excuses-moi. »

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi le monstre dans l'histoire. Je t'ai fait du mal et je continue. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, je te l'assure. Tu as eu une vie compliquée et tu as fait de ton mieux pour t'en sortir. »

« Merci. »

Atumi rentra dans le salon, laissant Shizuru seule. Elle alla s'asseoir faisant comme ci de rien était. Elle prit un verre et sourit aux autres femmes. Natsuki se leva à son tour pour retrouver son amour. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire mais elle devait la rejoindre pour discuter.

« Shizuru, je peux te parler cinq minutes. »

Shizuru se mit à rire.

« C'est ma soirée, je t'en prie. Que veux-tu me dire ? Que tu es horrifiée de mon comportement, que jamais tu n'aurais pensé que je puisse faire autant de mal… »

« Non, savoir ce qui s'est déroulée dans te vie. Atumi m'a racontée son passé donc votre histoire. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas protégée ? »

« Car, je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais dans une étape de reconstruction ou d'enfoncer le couteau dans ma sordide vie, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'une autre personne. »

« Et maintenant, comment t'en sors-tu ? »

« Je fais mon possible pour être bien. J'ai une femme merveilleuse à mes côtés qui prend soin de moi et une amie présente. Si je suis heureuse, je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Je tente de m'en sortir mais je me détruis. Ayaka est fabuleuse et moi je la trompe. »

« Tu la trompes ? »

« Oui, je l'aime c'est vrai. Mais, je ne sais pas, je crois que. Laisses tomber. »

« Non Shizuru, je ne vais pas te laisser. Tu te souviens, y a dix ans, je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir. On ne m'a pas donné l'occasion d'être présente et de te soutenir mais maintenant, je suis là et y a pas un fou qui pointe une arme sur moi. Alors, je te le jure, je serai présente. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. Je ne suis pas une personne fréquentable et je risque de te faire du mal à toi aussi. Regardes Atumi, Ayaka et Nao… »

« Pourquoi parles-tu de Nao ? »

« Pour rien, je vais aller à l'intérieur, j'ai froid. »

« Promets-moi de ne pas me rejeter Shizuru et que j'ai une chance d'avoir une place dans ta vie. »

« Je te le promets. Rentrons les autres vont se poser des questions. »

Shizuru se rassit à sa place, elle prit conscience du regard insistant de sa compagne, elle tourna sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Tout va bien, j'avais besoin de parler avec Natsuki. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui, je t'aime. »

Shizuru se servit un verre puis un autre. La soirée se déroula un peu mieux, les tensions s'étaient évaporées. Toutes les femmes buvaient à en perdre la raison. Ayaka prit le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Elle est mienne. »

« Oui, je suis tienne mon cœur. »

« Mais, elle est mienne aussi. »

Nao retourna Shizuru pour l'embrasser à son tour. Natsuki et Atumi étaient abasourdies et attendaient de voir la réaction d'Ayaka et cette dernière se mit à rire.

« Nao, Nao, je refuse de la partager. Je l'aime et la garde. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Les filles, on ne se bat pas. Je suis à Ayaka. »

Puis des bouts des lèvres, elle s'excusa envers Nao. Pour se faire pardonner, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui caressa. Natsuki s'était aperçu de ses excuses et du regard qu'elles avaient échangé. Elle se rappela des paroles de son amour, « je la trompe » « Nao », donc elle avait une relation avec Nao. Comment pouvait-elle apprécier Nao et coucher avec elle ? Puis, elle comprit la réelle détresse de son amour et sa situation complexe. De ce fait, elle ne lui déclarerait pas son amour et attendrait que le moment soit propice. Elle refusait de compliquer encore plus sa vie. Elle lui offrirait son amitié et serait présente, simplement. Mais en vivant à Fuuka, elle ne pourrait pas agir comme elle le souhaitait, elle devait réfléchir et trouver la meilleure solution.

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. »

« Je pense aussi. J'aimerai si possible qu'on se revoit. »

« Sans problème Atumi. Appelez-nous dès que vous êtes libre. »

« Merci Shizuru. Bonne fin de soirée. »

Natsuki et Atumi partirent en laissant les trois jeunes femmes. Shizuru aida Ayaka à débarrasser la table, Nao s'était installée dans leur canapé en mettant un film.

« Nao, tu dors ici. Tu as trop bu. »

« Humm, de toute façon, je suis venue avec ta chère et tendre. On matte un peu la télé avant de se coucher. »

Le couple s'assit sur le canapé, Shizuru encore au milieu. Elle s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les genoux de sa compagne et ses jambes recroquevillaient. Ayaka en profita pour jouer avec ses cheveux, elle adorait ces moments de calme et câlinait sa moitié. Elle avait fait la connaissance de cette fameuse Natsuki et avait été soulagée. Nao prit les jambes de Shizuru pour les poser sur elle et caressait sa peau.

Shizuru était aux anges, les deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie prenaient soin d'elle. Une envie la prit soudainement, elle voulait être embrassée, caresser, elle voulait prendre du plaisir et leur donner du plaisir mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle se leva se sentant tout un coup mal à l'aise.

« Je vais me coucher. Je suis très fatiguée. »

Elle alla se coucher, Ayaka ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et l'embrassa.

Nao était allée dans sa chambre, elle était seule et ne souhaitait qu'une chose que Shizuru la retrouve mais vu les bruits significatifs, elle resterait tout seule. Elle prit un coussin qu'elle plaça au dessus de son visage et le serra. Elle ne supportait pas les gémissements de Shizuru, elle donnerait tout pour être à la place d'Ayaka. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé un taxi ? Elle se torturait et se rendait malade. Pourquoi la situation n'était-elle pas simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir Shizuru rien que pour elle ? Et le pire était que Natsuki était revenue dans la vie de Shizuru. Tout allait changer de nouveau et cela elle le savait comparée à Ayaka. Elle entendit Shizuru hurlait sous le plaisir qu'elle prenait, elle haïssait cette femme qui lui faisait vivre tant de sensations. Elle devait dormir pour ne plus penser et ne plus entendre la femme qu'elle aime.

Shizuru s'était réveillée en pleine nuit, Ayaka lui avait fait l'amour, elle aurait voulu rester silencieuse durant ses orgasmes mais ils avaient été puissants. Elle avait fait subir ces gémissements à Nao et s'en voulait. Il fallait qu'elle aille la voir pour en discuter. Elle enfila vite fait des vêtements et sortit de la chambre en silence. Elle ouvrit la porte de celle de Nao et l'entendit pleurer. Son cœur se serra, comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi ?

« Nao, je peux entrer ? »

Nao sursauta, elle n'avait pas entendu Shizuru ouvrir la porte. Elle sécha vite ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas que son amante culpabilise.

« Evidemment, tu es chez toi enfin tu es dans la demeure d'Ayaka et toi. »

« Nao. »

Shizuru s'installa à côté de Nao, elle n'osait pas faire le moindre geste. Elle la savait à fleur de peau et prête à exploser.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Tu aurais du rester dans ta chambre pour te faire baiser par ta compagne. »

« Nao, arrête. »

« Je croyais être forte mais ce soir c'est trop. Je ne supporte pas te voir l'embrasser et surtout je ne supporte pas t'entendre gémir car elle te fait du bien. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux être avec elle mais aussi avec toi. Je te fais du mal et je m'en veux. »

« Et Natsuki ? »

« Quoi Natsuki ? »

Nao était faible et prit Shizuru dans ses bras, elle avait ce sentiment d'être vide quand elle était loin d'elle et qu'elle ne la sentait pas près de son corps.

« Tu l'aimes encore et c'est la première personne qui habite ton cœur. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je tente de me détacher de mon passé et de vivre. »

« Je fais partie de ton passé aussi. Donc trouve une autre excuse. »

« Je l'aime, je ne l'ai jamais oublié mais je laisse faire le temps. La situation n'est-elle pas assez compliquée ? Je ne vais pas en rajouter. Je refuse de perdre Ayaka comme je refuse de te perdre. Je suis perdue. »

« Si elle te déclare son amour et qu'elle t'embrasse. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Pour le moment, elle ne l'a pas fait donc je ne peux répondre à cette question. »

« Tu te mens comme tu me mens. Si elle faisait le premier pas, tu nous virerais. Tu vis que pour Natsuki et personne d'autres. »

« Je vais retourner me coucher. La conversation dérive et cela ne me plait pas. Je voulais qu'une chose te retrouver mais je n'aurais pas dû. »

Shizuru allait sortir du lit mais Nao l'empêcha. Elle lui força à se recoucher dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir surtout après cette conversation.

« Nous sommes des grandes personnes et les conséquences nous devons les supporter. Quand je t'ai embrassé la première fois, j'étais consciente que ton cœur appartenait à Natsuki et que tu étais en couple avec Ayaka. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de le faire et de vivre une relation cachée avec toi. D'accord, je pète des câbles par moment mais ce n'est pas ta faute mais la mienne. »

« Ne dis pas ça, j'aurais dû mettre un terme à ce cirque. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller dans tes bras. Je nous ai mis dans cette situation toutes les trois. Ayaka n'a rien demandé pourtant elle va subir les conséquences de mes actes. Il est peut-être temps que toi et moi, on stoppe tout cela. C'est sûrement, la meilleure solution pour nous toutes. »

Nao serra sa prise, elle ne supportait pas les mots de son amante et refusait cette future séparation. Elle aimait Shizuru et ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle avait tant attendu pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Non, je ne peux pas accepter cette décision. Je vais me reprendre, je te le jure, plus de scène, plus de crise. Je laisse le temps agir mais je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Ne pas une fin à notre relation pas tant que tu ne vis pas avec Natsuki. Le jour où elle te déclarera ses sentiments alors là j'accepterai mais pas avant. Tu n'aimes pas réellement Ayaka donc tu ne dois pas me laisser pour elle. »

« Nao, tu ne simplifie pas la situation. »

« J'en suis consciente mais ne plus t'avoir près de moi pour l'autre, non. Je ne peux pas. »

Nao embrassa Shizuru pour l'empêcher de répondre et pour la faire changer d'envie. Elle la tourna sur le lit pour se mettre à califourchon. Elle passa ses mains sous son haut et lui caressa le ventre puis les seins. Elle allait lui faire amour avec tendresse et passion, pour lui prouver son amour. Elle prendrait son temps, elle imprégnerait sa peau et la posséderait pour une nuit entière.


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuru s'était levée très tôt, elle avait pris une douche, s'était habillée et pris son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas voulu retrouver les bras d'Ayaka, elle avait passé la nuit avec Nao et espérait que sa compagne ne l'ait pas entendu. Elle était sur la terrasse en buvant son thé perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée de Nao. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras la serrer.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

Son amante l'embrassa et s'installa en face d'elle. Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Oui, je ne souhaitais pas qu'Ayaka se lève et me trouve dans tes bras. »

« Je comprends. Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »

« Travailler. »

« Et tu vas passé ta journée à répondre simplement à mes questions ? »

« Non, je suis fatiguée. Grâce à toi, je n'ai pas dormi longtemps. »

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre. »

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sa compagne venait de les rejoindre sur la terrasse. Elle avait une tasse dans les mains et s'assit à côté de Shizuru. Elle avait l'air de mauvaise humeur mais Shizuru l'ignora tout le contraire de Nao qui sauta sur l'occasion.

« Mal dormi ? »

« Plus ou moins, j'aimerai savoir où ma femme se trouvait cette nuit ? Je me suis réveillée à plusieurs reprises mais elle n'était pas à mes côtés et le pire c'est que j'ai cru entendre Nao gémir. Peut-on m'expliquer ? »

Shizuru grâce à sa fatigue n'angoissa pas. Elle but tranquillement son liquide chaud avant de répondre.

« J'étais dans le salon, j'avais besoin d'être seule. N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? »

« Je ne dis pas cela mais la situation portait à confusion quand même. »

« Ayaka, ta moitié ne te trompe pas. Elle n'est pas ce genre de personne alors ne porte pas de fausse accusation. »

« De fausse accusation, Nao je t'ai entendu gémir cette nuit et j'étais seule dans le lit. »

« Et Shizuru t'a expliqué qu'elle a passé la nuit dans le salon. »

« Alors d'où sortait tes gémissements ? »

« Je peux me donner du plaisir seule. Tu devrais être contente d'avoir une femme si fabuleuse à tes côtés au lieu de te plaindre. »

« Je ne me plains pas, je pose simplement une question. Hier soir, tu l'as bien embrassé et Shizuru ne t'a pas repoussé. »

Shizuru ne se mêlait pas de l'histoire, elle aurait du mais n'avait pas la force. Elle était épuisée et sa journée allait être pleine, elle souhaitait se reposer un minimum avant de partir. Elle buvait donc son thé faisant abstraction de la dispute. Elle sentait bien le pied de Nao lui caresser sa jambe mais elle se contrôlait et ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« C'était sur le feu de l'action, cela ne voulait rien dire. Tu te fais des filmes ma pauvre. »

« Je me fais des filmes, je ne suis pas aveugle et je vois bien le regard que tu poses sur elle. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. »

« Putain mais arrête, elle t'aime et fait son maximum pour que tu sois heureuse alors ta scène tu l'arrêtes. »

« J'ai le droit de m'exprimer quand même. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec toi et à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. »

« Elle a besoin de parler et quand elle vide son sac, elle ne va couper son élan pour te répondre. Tu es parano. »

Ayaka se leva énerver. Elle avait des doutes sur la fidélité de sa compagne et c'était Nao qui répondait au lieu de Shizuru. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se défende mais non, elle buvait tranquillement son thé. Elle lui prit sa tasse et la jeta par terre.

« Tu pourrais réagir. Tu restes planté là sans rien dire. Tu ne prends pas en considération mes inquiétudes, je suis quoi moi ? »

« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai passé la nuit à lire et j'ai aussi entendu Nao mais la connaissant ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle s'est donné du plaisir. Elle te l'a expliqué mais tu ne la crois pas. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Et ne recommence pas avec le je suis quoi moi pour toi etc. J'ai envie de passer un petit-déjeuner sans dispute. Je vais avoir une dure journée alors stoppe. »

Shizuru avait parlé calmement, elle était blasée. Toutes les semaines, une dispute avait lieu, à ce moment, elle se demandait si sa relation valait le coup de durer. La veille, elle avait été à deux doigts de rompre avec Nao et maintenant c'était le tour à Ayaka. Elle se mit sur ses jambes, prit une cigarette et fusilla du regard sa compagne.

« J'en ai marre mais vraiment marre. Tu me fais sans cesse des scènes, dès qu'une femme pose son regard sur moi, je couche avec elle. Dès que je rentre tard, je te trompe. Je croyais que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi mais tu doutes tout le temps. Mes amis n'osent pas venir à la maison car ils ont peur que tu sois désagréable. Je travaille toute la journée et je n'ai pas le temps de les voir par ta faute. Nao est la seule à venir me voir mais elle doit venir à la galerie pour ne pas te déranger. Tiens, j'ai une idée, tu vas faire ta vie de ton côté et moi je vais faire pareil. J'ai besoin de repos et d'avoir l'esprit tranquille mais avec toi, ce n'est pas possible… »

« Tu me quittes ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je vais vivre comme je le souhaite. D'ailleurs, j'ai envie d'embrasser Nao et je ne vais pas me gêner. »

Shizuru s'approcha de Nao, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sous le regard horrifié de sa compagne. Ayaka la poussa et la gifla.

« Alors, j'avais raison, tu baises avec elle. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, je suis fatiguée. Quoique je fasse, tu n'es jamais satisfaite alors j'arrête de me battre. Nao, on va y aller, je dois ouvrir la boutique. »

Shizuru partit laissant sa compagne ahurie. Ayaka gardait ses yeux dans le vide se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne souhaitait pas quitter Shizuru mais leur couple allait-t-il survivre ? Que devait-elle faire pour la garder auprès d'elle ? Elle sortit de sa torpeur quand elle entendit une sonnerie de téléphone.

« Allô ? »

« C'est Natsuki, puis-je parler à Shizuru ? »

« Heu… Elle vient de partir, je peux lui passer un message ? »

« Je préférerai avoir son numéro de portable. »

« Je vous le donne. »

Après avoir donné le numéro de téléphone de sa compagne, Ayaka raccrocha sans rien dire. Elle était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle alla dans sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Devait-elle préparer son sac et partir ? Pour réponse, elle ferma les portes et se dirigea dans son atelier. Elle allait attendre le soir pour éclaircir la situation.

Au milieu de la matinée, Shizuru était assise à son bureau, elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Elle avait reçu des artistes, des acheteurs et passer de nombreux coups de téléphone. Elle était épuisée, elle posa sa tête contre son siège et ferma les yeux. Sa journée était un désastre et se doutait qu'elle était loin de se finir. Son portable vibra, elle regarda le nom et hésita à répondre. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec son entourage. Elle l'éteignit pour ne pas être déranger.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle entendit la porte de son magasin s'ouvrir, elle se leva pour accueillir son client mais se figea en voyant la personne.

« Nastuki, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »

« J'ai tenté de t'appeler mais tu as coupé ton téléphone. »

« Mauvaise journée. »

« Ca te dit de manger avec moi. J'aimerai rattraper le temps. »

« Tu ne peux pas empirer ma journée alors d'accord. »

Shizuru prit son sac à main, ferma son magasin et suivit Natsuki dans un petit restaurant. Elles s'installèrent dehors pour permettre à Shizuru de fumer. Une serveuse nota leur commande.

« Pourquoi ta journée se déroule mal ? »

« Ayaka qui a piqué une scène ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Natsuki, je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. J'aimerai passe un bon moment. »

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu m'en parles. Tu verras ta journée se déroulera mieux après. »

« Cette nuit, je suis partie de la chambre. Je savais très bien que c'était une mauvaise idée mais je devais voir Nao et parler avec elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hier soir, je t'ai dit que je trompais Ayaka et ma maitresse se trouve être Nao. J'ai passé ma nuit avec elle. Ayaka s'en est douté et ce matin, elle ne nous a pas loupées. »

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« J'ai nié, je crois. J'étais fatiguée donc je ne me souviens plus trop. Je sais que je lui ai dit de faire sa vie et que je ferai de même. J'ai embrassé Nao devant elle. »

« Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. »

« Peut-être. »

« J'aimerai comprendre les raison qui te poussent à détruire ta vie. »

Shizuru était mal à l'aise, elle aurait voulu passer un bon moment mais Natsuki lui posait des questions qui l'obligeaient à réfléchir.

« Je…Je n'arrive pas à oublier le passé et tous les jours, je vis avec un poids sur mon cœur. »

« Le passé te pèse mais je crois que tu as déjà payé les conséquences. »

« Non pas assez. Je fais toujours du mal aux autres. »

« Si tu agis ainsi c'est pour te faire du mal à toi-même. Il serait tant que tu arrêtes de te détruire et que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je croyais que je le serai avec Ayaka. Qu'avec elle, je pourrais tourner la page mais non. »

« L'aimes-tu ? »

« Natsuki, tu poses trop de questions. »

« C'est fait exprès. Je te l'ai dit hier soir, je compte t'aider donc pour que cela soit possible, je dois t'en poser. »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas. Je pensais l'aimer mais Nao m'a ouvert les yeux. »

« As-tu des sentiments pour Nao. »

« Je passe de bons moments avec elle et je tiens à elle. »

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors pourquoi passes-tu ton temps avec des personnes qui ne font pas battre ton cœur ? Pourquoi ne tentes-tu pas de trouver le grand amour ? »

« Je dois répondre sincèrement ? »

« Oui. »

La serveuse arriva avec leur plat, elle les déposa en faisant de grand sourire à Shizuru. Shizuru lui rendit mais reporta son attention sur Natsuki. La serveuse partit avec une mine dépitée.

« Tu en fais chavirer des cœurs. »

« Je ne fais pas attention. »

« Alors réponds à ma question. »

« J'ai rencontré la personne qui fait battre mon cœur mais c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que cela est impossible ? »

Natsuki était sur une pente glissante, elle angoissait à l'idée que son amour aime une autre personne qu'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais du entamer ce sujet mais pour le bien de son amie, elle devait le faire.

« On a un passé trop compliqué et je ne pense pas que cette personne ait des sentiments pour moi. »

« Si tu ne lui dis pas comment veux-tu avoir la réponse ? »

« Natsuki même si je lui avouais mon amour, cette relation ne pourrait pas aboutir. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« J'ai vécu de très mauvaises choses par rapport à elle. Elle a vu un côté de ma personnalité dont je ne suis pas fière. Je lui ai fait du mal et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse pardonner mes actes déments. »

« C'est Atumi ? »

Shizuru recracha sa gorgée. Comment Natsuki pouvait croire qu'elle parlait d'Atumi ?

« Non, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle et je n'en ai jamais eu. Bon et si on arrêtait de parler de moi et toi alors ? As-tu une personne dans ta vie ? »

« Personne, je suis célibataire. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire. Tu es splendide, intéressante, intelligente. J'en suis sûre que tu dois faire batte le cœur de beaucoup de personne. »

« Je m'en fiche de ces personnes. Mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent à une femme. Je refuse de vivre une relation qui est vouée à l'échec. »

« Qui est cette femme ? »

« Tu n'es pas prête à l'entendre. »

Shizuru était étonnée de cette réponse et ne la comprenait.

« Heu pourquoi ? »

« Tu auras ta réponse mais pas maintenant. Tu dois régler ta vie et on reparlera de mes amours. D'accord ? »

« Si tu veux. Et tu fais quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je travaille dans le centre qui a recueilli Atumi, je suis psy. »

Shizuru avait passé une après-midi très agréable, elle était restée avec Natsuki et avait discuté. Elle avait l'impression qu'un poids l'avait quitté. Elle en était soulagée et apaisée. Elle rentra chez elle avec le sourire.

« Tu es là ? »

« Comme tu le vois. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? »

« Oui. »

Shizuru alla prendre une douche, refusant d'avoir une conversation avec Ayake. Elle était bien et cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Ayaka détruise tout. Elle prit son temps puis se servit à manger et s'installa sur la terrasse pour profiter du couché de soleil.

« Peut-on discuter ? »

« Si c'est pour qu'on se dispute non. J'ai passé une très bonne journée alors je ne veux pas qu'elle finisse mal. »

« Tu es restée avec Nao ? »

« Non, je suis restée toute le matinée à la galerie et ensuite Natsuki est arrivée, on a mangé ensemble et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec elle. »

« Tu…Tu as couché avec elle ? »

« Non, je ne couche pas avec tout le monde. »

« J'aimerai que tu me dises la vérité. Est-ce que tu me trompes avec Nao ? »

Shizuru soupira, Natsuki lui avait conseillé de dire la vérité pour être plus légère. Pourtant, c'était complexe d'avouer sa tromperie.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? »

« Car, je suis en couple avec toi et que je t'aime. »

« Si je te répondais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? »

« Tout. »

« Bon d'accord, je vais te répondre. Oui, j'ai une liaison avec Nao depuis quelques jours. »

« Je… Ok. Pourquoi ? »

Ayaka essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas hurler, ni pleurer. Pour que son couple aille mieux, elle devait comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé son amour dans les bras d'une autre femme.

« Je ne sais pas, elle m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, on a couché ensemble. »

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Pas longtemps quelques jours. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Pourquoi vous me posez toute cette question ? »

« Réponds-moi. »

« Non, je ne l'aime pas mais elle oui. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Enfin pour notre couple. »

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. »

« As-tu des sentiments pour une autre personne ? »

« Oui. »

« Natsuki ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, ok. Je ne stresse pas, je reste zen. Je ne crie pas, je ne pleure pas, tout va bien. Je suis cocue, ma compagne aime une autre personne mais pas celle avec qui elle couche. C'est le paradis. Je suis en plein rêve. Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu. »

« Et nous ? J'ai une solution, tu fais ce que tu veux, tu continues de coucher avec Nao, tu peux même avoir une relation avec Natsuki et toi et moi on continue aussi. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution. On ne peut pas vivre ainsi. »

Shizuru n'avait pas eu l'intention de donner ses réponses mais pour une fois, elle était sincère. Elle disait réellement ses pensées et ne se cachait pas derrière un masque hypocrite.

« Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'on vivrait cela et que je te tromperais avec ma meilleure amie. Mais c'est le cas et si je l'ai fait, c'est que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi ne sont pas si fort. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et tu ne pourras pas l'être avec moi. Mon cœur vit pour Natsuki et je dois faire mon maximum pour être digne d'elle. »

« Elle t'aime ? »

« Je ne crois pas, en tout cas, elle n'a rien laissé transparaitre. »

« Vu ses regards, je pense que oui. Mais maintenant, ce ne sont pas mes histoires. Je te demanderai juste de me laisser du temps pour me faire la cerise. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour prendre un appartement, donc je vais chercher un boulot avant. »

« Je ne te dis pas de partir. Tu peux vivre ici, ça ne me dérange pas. On peut partager la villa, je les achetais pour nous deux. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. »

« Restes. On aura chacune notre chambre, on a vécu ensemble jusqu'à présent et je pense qu'on peut continuer à partager le même toit. Pour le moment. »

« Très bien. Je te laisse notre chambre, je vais prendre mes affaires. »

Shizuru ne s'était pas attendue à ce revirement de situation. Elle aurait cru qu'Ayaka lui aurait crié dessus, pleuré mais non elle avait agi calmement. Elle débarrassa ses couverts et fit la vaisselle. Elle alla dans sa chambre mais des bruits la stoppèrent. Ayaka pleurait, elle entra dans la chambre.

« Je peux rester un peu avec toi ? »

« Oui mon an…Shizuru. »

Shizuru s'installa sur le lit et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'Ayaka s'y blottisent.

« Je suis désolée, mon but n'est pas de te faire souffrir. Je tiens à toi vraiment et je veux ton bonheur pas que tu es mal. »

« Ca passera. J'espère. »

Elles restèrent ainsi toute la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait une semaine que Shizuru avait rompu avec Ayaka, elle avait gardé secret cette rupture. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se recentrer et réfléchir sur son passé et surtout se pardonner. Elle n'avait pas donnée de nouvelle à Natsuki et Nao, envie d'être seule pour que ses réflexions se déroulent le mieux possible. Elle avait fait filtrer tous ses appels pour ne pas être déranger.

Elle était à la galerie assise à son bureau en pleine concentration. Elle travaillait sur des dossiers, des nouveaux artistes qui souhaitaient être exposer chez elle. Elle entendit la sonnette de la porte et se leva. Il fallait qu'elle embauche une personne car elle ne pouvait pas s'interrompre sans cesse pour aller à la rencontre de futur client. Elle sortit de son bureau et vit Natsuki.

« Bonjours Shizuru, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je m'inquiétais car depuis notre grande conversation tu n'as plus donné de nouvelle et il est impossible à te contacter. »

« J'avais beaucoup de travail et besoin de réfléchir. »

« Je comprends, veux-tu que je reparte ? »

« Tu es là donc ça va. Viens, on va dans mon bureau. »

Les deux femmes allèrent dans le bureau de Shizuru. Cette dernière prépara du thé pour faire passer le temps, elle avait peur que son amie lui demande des nouvelles d'Ayaka. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Natsuki.

« Alors comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien merci et toi ? Et au fait Atumi se porte bien ? »

« Elle tente d'aller bien. Depuis ce fameux diner, elle essaye de tourner la page de son passé et je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider. Elle t'aime toujours et je crois qu'elle t'aimera toujours. »

« Elle doit m'oublier. Une amitié avec elle, je veux bien mais pas plus. »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, Shizuru avait le regard baissé. Car à chaque fois qu'elle fixait Natsuki, elle était à deux doigts de lui déclarer son amour et de l'embrasser. Elle était indéniablement amoureuse de son amie et cela depuis des années. Mais, elle ne savait pas ce que Natsuki ressentait pour elle et surtout elle doutait de ses compétences à être en couple. Toutes ses anciennes histoires étaient des échecs et échec était un mot trop faible.

Natsuki quand à elle fixait son amour, elle se tordait les doigts pour ne pas l'enlacer et se mordait la langue pour contrôler son envie de l'embrasser. Elle était consciente du passé de Shizuru et comprenait que pour elle, le temps n'était pas adéquat pour entendre une déclaration. Elle était avec Ayaka après tout et avait une relation avec Nao. Elle refusait d'engendrer d'autres soucis à sa vie. Son amour avait assez souffert.

Elle voyait le regard fuyant de Shizuru et ne savait pas comment l'appréhender. Elle n'avait jamais su lire entre les lignes quand ça concerner la femme de sa vie.

« Alors ta compagne se porte bien ? »

La question fatidique pour Shizuru, elle prit son temps pour répondre, elle voulait trouver la bonne réponse. Elle but quelques gorgées de son thé et continuait de fixer le sol.

« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas la forme en ce moment. Pour tout te dire après notre conversation, elle et moi avons discuté. Je lui avouais pour Nao et j'ai mis fin à notre couple. On vit toujours ensemble et on a gardé nos gestes et notre routine mais on ne dort plus ensemble et on n'a plus… de relation charnelle. »

Natsuki souriait sur « relation charnelle », elle avait vu son amour hésitait sur le terme à employer. Natsuki était ravie de cette nouvelle mais elle devait encore se contrôler car comme elle l'avait compris ce n'était pas le moment pour elle.

« Pourquoi vivez-vous encore ensemble ? »

« Car elle croit ne pas avoir les moyens financiers pour se prendre un logement. »

« Elle croit ? »

« Oui, elle a un compte et Reito, un ami, fait des versements dessus. Mais elle n'est pas au courant. »

« Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? »

« Natsuki, je viens de rompre avec elle, je ne vais pas la mettre à a porte en plus. J'ai conscience qu'elle a besoin de ma présence et des petits moments que je lui offre, je ne vais pas lui en priver. »

« Petits moments ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions encore. »

« Je m'intéresse à toi. »

Shizuru alla s'asseoir, elle était fatiguée car elle ne dormait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir seule, avant Ayaka, elle passait ses nuits avec des conquêtes ou des prostituées et avant cela, elle était avec Atumi. Elle passa sa main sur son front et soupira.

« Ca veut dire que quand je rentre et qu'on regarde la télévision, elle vient contre moi pour se faire un peu câliner. Je ne lui refuse pas ces moments et cela me fait du bien aussi. »

« Ce n'est pas bien pour vous. Car vous restez dans l'illusion du couple et vous devez rompre réellement. Tu as décidé de ne plus être avec elle donc assume ton choix. »

Shizuru n'était pas d'accord avec ces propos, pour elle, la rupture était réelle comme pour Ayaka. Elles étaient juste présentes pour soutenir l'autre et s'apporter un minimum d'affection comme des amies, rien d'autre.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Natsuki même si tu t'intéresses à moi, tu n'arrêtes pas de me poser des tonnes de questions. Je ne suis pas une de tes patientes…. »

Shizuru s'interrompus car la sonnette de sa galerie avait retenti. Elle sortit de son bureau en fermant bien la porte.

« Nao ? »

« Ma belle qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tu ne m'as pas appelé depuis une semaine et tu n'es pas venue à la soirée de Reito. Tu me manques. »

« Désolée Nao, je n'étais pas disponible en ce moment. »

« J'ai besoin de parler avec toi par rapport à ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois face à Ayaka. »

« Marre de me cacher et de mentir. »

« Tu en es où ? »

« Je ne suis plus avec elle. J'ai rompu le jour même. »

Nao souriait comme jamais, elle s'approcha de Shizuru et l'embrassa. Shizuru ne recula pas, elle aimait quand Nao l'embrasser et apprécier ces moments. Elles furent interrompues par une voix.

« Nao ? »

Nao ne se détacha pas de Shizuru au contraire. Elle la serra bien contre elle pour en profiter. Elle avait ressenti un manque durant cette semaine et de revoir son amour la soulageait.

« Natsuki comment tu te portes ? »

« Très bien. »

Mensonge Natsuki. Elle voulait mettre une claque à Nao et la poussait loin de son amour. Mais encore, une fois, le contrôle était obligé. Shizuru avait soit disant rompu avec sa compagne mais n'avait rien fait concernant Nao. Elle était déboussolée.

« Je vais y aller. »

« Tu devrais oui. »

« Nao, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Natsuki alors sois gentille. Merci. Et Natsuki, j'aimerai que tu restes, je voudrais vraiment que toi et moi, on reprenne contact et qu'on se parle. »

Natsuki ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne supportait pas la vision de Nao tenant son amour.

« Nao, peux-tu nous laisser ? »

« Ouais comme tu veux ma belle. De toute façon, je dois aller voir Reito. »

Avant de partir, Nao embrassa Shizuru passionnément.

« Je vais fermer la boutique, il est tard. Tu veux manger avec moi ce soir ? »

Natsuki ne répondit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Shizuru vivre avec Nao. Cette dernière la ferait souffrir et ne lui apporterait pas le soutien et l'amour qu'elle méritait. Natsuki était la seule à le pouvoir car son amour était sans limite et si fort. Durant des années, elle l'avait cherché et s'était battue pour cet amour, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Elle n'avait jamais accepté de tourner la page et qu'une autre femme puisse la toucher. Shizuru était son seul amour et cela depuis son adolescence. Devait-elle laisser son amour régler cette situation ? Devait-elle enfin lui déclarer son amour ? Devait-elle lui faire part de ses pensées ? Elle sortit de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Natsuki, tu vas bien ? »

« Je pensais. »

« Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Oui mais pas ici. C'est une chose très sérieuse pour moi alors si ça te dit, on peut aller dans un coin calme. »

« Tu trouveras pas plus calme que ma galerie surtout quand elle est fermée. Viens, on va aller de nouveau dans mon bureau et je vais nous commander à manger. »

« D'accord. »

Leur repas avait été livré et la conversation avait été silencieuse. Natsuki avait peur de faire part de ses envies à Shizuru et elle doutait encore sur le moment choisi.

« Natsuki vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Quand nous étions au restaurant la dernière fois. Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureuse d'une femme. »

« Oui. »

« Cette femme représente toute ma vie, je pense sans cesse à elle, je ne vis que pour elle. Chaque fois que je la vois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. »

Des mots qui blessèrent Shizuru, l'amour de sa vie avait des sentiments très profonds pour une femme. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas prendre ses distances avec Nao et de ne pas avoir craquée. Pourtant était-elle assez forte pour continuer d'écouter Natsuki ? Était-elle assez forte pour entretenir une amitié avec Natsuki ? Elle n'avait pas la force pour vivre cela, elle était encore trop fragile. Surtout qu'en plus, son enfer avait débuté à cause de Natsuki et elle avait peur de tomber encore.

« Shizuru, j'aimerai pouvoir lui déclarer mon amour et j'aimerai qu'elle comprenne mes sentiments. »

« Dis-lui. »

Natsuki fut surprise du ton de son amour, un ton froid comme jamais.

« Je doute que ce soit le moment. Elle a une vie compliquée et je n'ai pas envie de rajouter une couche. »

« Je ne peux pas te conseiller, je suis nulle en relation amoureuse comme tu as pu le voir. »

« Tu es tombée sur les mauvaises personnes, c'est tout. Tu t'es perdue dans ces relations. »

« Hum… »

« Imaginons qu'aujourd'hui, une femme vienne te déclarer son amour. Comment réagirais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Puis cela n'arrivera pas. »

Natsuki soupira, elle avait du mal à se faire comprendre. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit plus simple, elle n'avait pas agi de la meilleure manière pour déclarer son amour. Elle prit son courage entre deux mains.

« Shizuru, cette femme. Celle que j'aime depuis des années, c'est toi. »

Shizuru stoppa sa fourchette devant sa bouche. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Natsuki venait-elle de lui qu'elle l'aimait, elle. Une grande satisfaction, à ce moment-là, elle arrivait à respirer normalement. Sa vie prenait un sens, un vrai sens. Natsuki l'aimait comme elle l'avait tant espéré.

« Je sais que tu dois être surprise car je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais c'est la vérité, je t'aime depuis si longtemps. C'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur, qui hante tous mes rêves et mes pensées. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi. J'ai conscience que je dois te prouver mon amour et que le moment est mal choisi pour te l'avouer. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec Nao, je n'ai plus eu la force de me taire. Je ne te demande rien, juste de prendre le temps de me connaitre à nouveau et de m'accorder des instants en ta compagnie. »

« Je… Je… J'ai besoin de temps. Besoin de me reconstruire réellement pour ne pas faire d'erreur. Je me suis toujours mise en couple pensant que cette relation allait m'aider mais à la sortie, je me trompais. Je t'aime c'est vrai comme je n'ai jamais aimé de ma vie mais le temps, il me faut. Certes, on se verra mais en tant que pseudo amie pour le moment. Je refuse de te faire du mal et vu mon état actuel, j'en suis capable. »

« Je comprends et je l'accepte. Je ne t'ai pas révélé mes sentiments pour que tu me sautes dessus, je suis consciente de tes problèmes et je compte t'aider le mieux possible. Car, je tiens à toi et je veux ton bonheur. »

« Merci Natsuki. »

La soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur et dans le soulagement. Elles avaient enfin libéré leur cœur en s'avouant leur sentiment. Certes, elles avaient juste parlé et non agis mais pour le moment, elles étaient satisfaites de cela.

Les jours passaient tranquillement. Natsuki et Shizuru se voyaient tous les jours. Elles prenaient le temps pour discuter et parler de leur passé. Shizuru étai touchée car Natsuki avait fait psychologie pour elle et elle était fière aussi. Son amour avait eu les félicitations des professeurs et avait travaillé comme une acharnée pour réussir son projet. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était capable de tout faire et de briser tous les murs qui se mettaient sur son chemin.

Plus le temps passait, plus une tension irradiait les deux femmes. Elles ne cessaient de se contrôler pour ne pas subir à leur pulsion et leur envie.

Ayaka avait pris un appartement et restait en contact avec son ancienne compagne. Elle avait assimilé le fait que Shizuru était dingue amoureuse de Natsuki, elle en avait souffert au début mais maintenant, elle l'acceptait sans problème.

Nao quand à elle, avait pris du recul avec son amante. Elle était consciente que Shizuru ne la toucherait plus et qu'elle l'avait perdu d'une certaine façon. Elle devait faire sa vie de son côté et trouver le véritable amour. Si Shizuru et elle ne formaient pas un couple, c'est qu'une personne l'attendait ailleurs.

Shizuru était chez elle, elle se préparait car elle allait passer la soirée avec Natsuki. Elles avaient décidé de manger au restaurant ensemble et ensuite d'aller danser dans une boite de nuit. Shizuru n'avait pas précisé à Natsuki que la boite appartenait à Reito et qu'elle avait des parts. Elle ne souhaitait pas que Natsuki soit au courant de tout surtout qu'elle était encore d'une certaine manière en affaire avec Reito. Elle sursauta quand deux mains lui entourèrent la taille.

« Tu es magnifique comme toujours. »

« Merci Natsuki. »

Shizuru se retourna pour voir son amie amour. Elle en restait bouche bée.

« Tu…Tu es resplendissante. »

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle attrapa la main de Natsuki pour la diriger dans le salon.

« J'ai réservé notre table dans un petit restaurant qui fait fureur en ce moment. »

« Je te fais confiance. »

Elles prirent la voiture de Shizuru pour se rendre au lieu dit. Le restaurant était plein, heureusement que Shizuru avait eu la bonne idée de réserver. Elles étaient sur la terrasse. Toutes les deux se fixaient yeux dans les yeux, elles n'arrivaient pas à détacher leur regard. Elles étaient deux aimants qui s'attiraient. Natsuki se mordait la bouche pour ne pas succomber à son envie d'embrasser son amour. Shizuru était dans le même état.

Le serveur les sauva en prenant leur commande.

Shizuru se tortilla sur sa chaise, elle devait reprendre ses esprits. Ne pas craquer pas maintenant. Le repas de déroula assez bien, assez bien, car la tension qui les habitaient était de plus en plus dur à gérer. Elles allèrent en boite de nuit et Natsuki fut surprise de pouvoir rentrer avant tout le monde.

« Comment se fait-il qu'on n'est pas attendu ? »

« J'ai des privilèges. Allez viens, on va se trouver une table et profiter de la soirée. »

Au bout d'une heure, Shizuru était sur la piste de danse, elle se déchainait pour évacuer son envie d'embrasser Natsiku. Une femme la prit pour la taille.

« On danse ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

Natsuki était au bar pour prendre un verre quand elle vit une femme collée son amour. Elle était un peu trop près pour elle, elle se prenait pour qui. Elle laissa son verre sur le bar et courut presque vers la piste. Elle retourna la femme.

« C'est ma femme alors pas touche. »

« Désolée, on ne faisait que danser. »

« Oui mais tu étais trop près d'elle. Alors vire maintenant. »

Natsuki se colla contre Shizuru et commença une danse très sensuelle. Elle se frottait à son cœur ce qui lui donna de sacré frisson. Shizuru posa ses mains sur les fesses de son amour. Un choc cardiaque, jamais, elle ne s'était permis de toucher cette partie qui la narguait sans cesse. Elle sentit les lèvres de Natsuki l'embrassaient dans le cou. Une chaleur nouvelle envahit son corps, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Elle aimait ce moment et voulait le faire perdurer. Natsuki caressa son dos, elle ressentit des frissons. Puis une douce voix dans son oreille.

« On rentre, j'ai envie d'être seule avec toi. Je n'en peux plus de me contrôler. »

Pour réponse, Shizuru prit la main de son ange et l'entraina à travers la boite. Quand, elles furent dehors, elle plaqua Nastuki contre un mur pour savourer enfin ses lèvres. Un baiser passionnée, elle pouvait enfin goûter ses lèvres si douce, si sucrée. Elle en avait tant rêvé qu'elle profitait de ce moment comme si c'était le dernier. Natsuki avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de son amour, quel délicieux baiser. Elle s'était déjà imaginée cet instant mais son imagination ne valait rien comparer à ce baiser. Elle l'approfondit en cherchant la langue de son amour, quel contact exquis. Elle avait entamé une danse qui n'en finissait pas. Elles durent stopper ce baiser merveilleux pour reprendre leur respiration.

« Je… On va aller chez moi. »

Les deux femmes partirent chez Shizuru. Arrivée devant l'entrée, elles repartirent à la conquête de leur lèvre, cette foi-ci, se fut autour de Natsiku de plaquer Shizuru. Ses mains se baladaient sur sa peau, elle avait envie de son amour. Elle avait tant attendu qu'elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Ouvres ta porte mon ange. »

Shizuru ne se fit pas prier, elle aussi, avait envie de son cœur. Une envie comme jamais, elle avait eu. Un désir qui faisait trembler tout son corps et qui la faisait déjà mouillé. La porte enfin ouverte, qu'elle se jeta encore sur son amour. Durant ces quelques seconds, la douceur des lèvres de Natsuki lui avait manqué. Elle avait goûté et ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Natsuki lui enleva sa veste à une vitesse hallucinante qui prouvait son envie. Elles s'embrassaient avec fougue, passion et impatience. Pendant le baiser, Shizuru reculait pour atteindre la chambre. Elle leva ses bras pour que Natsuki puisse enlever son haut, elle déshabilla aussi son amour. Entre deux baisers.

« Mon ange, je n'ai jamais…Enfin…. »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

« Humm… »

Dans la chambre, Shizuru poussa Natsuki sur son lit. Puis partit enfin à la conquête de sa peau. Elle embrassa son cou tout en caressant son ventre. Elle voulait marquer son corps, montrée qu'elle lui appartenait. Ses lèvres sucèrent le téton d'un des seins de Natsuki, il durcit sous ses attentions et Natsuki émit quelques gémissements.

Natsuki n'avait jamais été touchée par une femme, les caresses de Shizuru la rendaient ivre. Sa tête lui tournait et des tremblements la prirent. Pourtant, elle voulait plus, elle voulait que son amour assouvisse ses envies enfin. Elle sentit Shizuru descendre sa tête.

« Non, mon ange, je ne… »

« Fais-moi confiance. »

Shizuru posa pleins de baiser sur le ventre de Natsuki, sa peau était si douce, si merveilleuse. Elle réalisait enfin son rêve et allait l'aboutir. Faire jouir son amour sur sa langue. Elle descendit encore sa tête pour trouver son trésor. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Et elle partit à la découverte de l'objet de ses convoitises. Elle glissa sa langue tout doucement au début pour faire perdurer ce moment. Natsuki se cambra sous ces simples gestes ce qui combla Shizuru. Elle accéléra ensuite les mouvements de sa langue, elle sentait ce liquide précieux, elle n'allait plus pouvoir s'en pouvoir. Cela allait devenir sa drogue. Natsuki gémit encore plus, elle mit ses mains sur la tête de son ange pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Ce que fut Shizuru qui comptait lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Elle amena sa main sur ce trésor et inséra deux doigts pour faire des vas et viens. Au début, Natsuki ressentit une douleur puis elle roula des yeux sous ce plaisir qui envahissait chaque cellule de son corps. Elle était heureuse d'avoir refusée de donner son corps à autre personne. Il avait toujours appartenu et cet instant le prouvait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps suintait comme jamais, elle gémissait sans cesse. Elle était à deux doigts de lâcher un hurlement.

« Mon angeeeeeeeeeeeee »

Shizuru stoppa son geste en comprenant que son amour avait été frappé par un orgasme diabolique. Elle retourna à la conquête de ses lèvres en lui posant de doux baisers.

« Je t'aime Natsuki. »

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. »


End file.
